Final Fantasy VII: Absol Hunt
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Cloud and vincent get strange creatures called pokemon along with the gang. When the Virus struck Vincent and the Gang they soon became their Pokemon. Then a new player comes to hunt them... FFVII/Pokemon.
1. The begining of a new life

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII: **

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the final fantasy characters or pokemon that appear in this story. Please enjoy this breath taking adventure of Final fantasy VII: Absol Hunt. **

**And about the virus...JonseyCat 79, a fan of TurtlesandMonkeys, is my brother and helped me come up with this. To TaM; PLEASE! Please don't get mad. I sent you a letter, but still, Let me say this now; Uber-disclaimer: I also do not own TaM's virus! (looks) is that better? Enjoy.  
****(A catboy writes "Why so serious?" in red on the wall)  
Me: DAMN IT BRO!**

**Cloud Strife Narrating: **"After retrieving these strange creatures known as Pokemon that we got from Ruffus Shinra.

I was friends with an electric rodent pokemon known as Pikachu, Tifa had a Chikorita and Vincent had an Absol. We went after a girl who bitten by Moonlight the Absol. She carried this virus that turns people into pokemon. We finally found her and cured her. But during the struggle, Vincent got bitten before she was cured. He soon lost his mind and ran into the forest with Moonlight and never returned. As for us. My Pikachu got injected with the virus and bit me and I was soon a pokemon like Pikachu. So was Tifa and her Chikorita. And soon the Turk Reno was a Skitty.

Everything went dim as our pokemon bit us and soon we were them.

**-End of narrating-**

**Chapter 1: The begining of new a life**

Vincent was running through the peaceful forest of Midgar. From the beautiful warm night that seemed a chance of a life time through the stars shining the night and the moon was very bright that lighted the whole sky with a sign of a new life to live. As he ran to a nearby cave to see moonlight who was resting in the on spot that shined where she slept. It was like her fur was bright and shining like the moon. Vincent nuzzled his head against hers to wake her up.

"Huh?" Moonlight yawned as she saw Vincent in front of her.

"Moonlight, I found a new home for us to live."

Both Vincent and Moonlight walked through the quiet night both side by side. While they were both strolling through the night, they both didn't know that they where both being watched by a robotic owl. The owl zoomed in on Vincent. There was a 3D heat-scan of Vincent on the screen. Ruffus Shinra examined Vincent. "What do we have here? Ruffus asked as he and a Ralts looked at Vincent.

(A white physic pokemon with a green helmet shaped head with a pink horn on its head.) They both checked the matchups and found a complete match with Vincent valentine. "So, this Absol is really Vincent." he said to a man in the shadows. This man had blue hair and was wearing a hunter-like jacket with black gloves and a hunter hat, he had a type of machine attached to his right arm (a snag machine) And a very long horn of an Absol that he hunted a long time ago on his fedora hat. "It is time…" Ruffus ordered. " I want you to find him and bring him to me."

" I better get paid Mr. Shinra…If I do this for ya." Said Kardios as he left to the door. " Oh, you will." Ruffus sneered as he saw him leave.

MEANWHILE.

Vincent and Moonlight walked onwards, Moonlight sensed something wrong. Vincent notice she stopped to look around. "Moonlight. Are you alright?" Vincent asked Moonlight as he walked to her to comfort her.

" I'm fine…" she said in a shy voice. Vincent lead the way, Moonlight looked back to see if anyone was fallowing them.

"We are almost there Moonlight." he said in a soft tone.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this lovely chapter. I did! ()**

**Please review. Flare! Flare!**

**(JonseyCat in the background): MEE-YAAA!**


	2. Capture

**FINAL FANTASY VII: ABSOL HUNT**

**CHAPTER 2: CAPTURED**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vincent or any other FFVII characters. Also don't own vrus by TurtlesandMonkeys. Jonseycat helped me push it out.(I Own Kardios and his gang.)**

**A/N: I'll put the pokemon language to English so that way you can understand what they are saying to each other.**

The hunter was fallowing Vincent and Moonlight.

The hunter stopped and saw an Absol paw print and scraped some of it and put it into his snag machine.

"I now can track them down." the hunter said while putting on a scanner on his left eye to track them down.

As he looked through his device and spotted them walking.

"I found you." the hunter said with a smile. Vincent then stopped and sense danger. Then Vincent dodges a huge metal red claw from getting him.

"Nice one! But try this." the hunter said as he pressed the button to release a net. Vincent growled as he stared at the huge machine. The huge machine blasted a net to capture them.

Vincent jumped in time to avoid the net, but Moonlight wasn't so lucky. The net had an electric shock to paralyze Moonlight. Moonlight cried in pain as the net shocked her to a point where

She couldn't move.

"Vincent!" Moonlight cried in pain. Vincent ran to her side and was trapped. "Hahaha! I got you now." The hunter sneered as he laughed and pulled a poke ball. Vincent dashed towards the huge machine and tricked the hunter and he stepped back. Then Vincent, using his sharp claws from his remaining metal glove as a human before he transformed into a pokemon, sliced the net and he and Moonlight both escaped.

The hunter saw them go into the darkness of the forest.

"DAMN!" the Hunter shouted as he punched his fist into his machine. "I'll get you Absol!" the Hunter said clenching his teeth. "I will have you in my Pokeball!"

MEANWHILE:

Vincent and Moonlight finally made it to the Crescent mansion. Moonlight and Vincent went inside and found a spot where they can raise their young. Moonlight made herself feel more comfortable in a pile of leaves and feathers from birds that came in. Vincent started to head to a lake nearby the mansion to get a drink and look out for the hunter.

"I'll sleep in a little bit." Vincent told Moonlight as he walked outside to the lake. Moonlight watched him go into the dark part of the mansion and closed her eyes and fell asleep. The moon shined so beautiful that one night.

The night creatures' making their sounds and the lake was silent as the wind blowing a breeze through the grass and trees. The fireflies lighted the water, crickets chirped, and owls hooted. Vincent bent his head and drank water. As his tongue slurped up the water, he started to see ripples in the water. He stopped and saw the ripples becoming an image; it was him, when he was a human.

Vincent turned the other way." Remember who you are." You are a human and you must come to your senses." Vincent tried to ignore his human self but it didn't work. "Now, find out who you really are. A pokemon…or a human?" The image faded away. Vincent thought for a moment and he made up his mind, he was a pokemon, Absol. Vincent saw Moonlight and lay beside her and fell asleep.

Morning came and Moonlight moved her head and fell a bit down on her side. "Vincent?" Moonlight said as she got up. Moonlight stepped outside and saw him sitting down looking at the water.

"Vincent? Is something wrong?" Moonlight said in a worried tone. He turned around and looked at Moonlight.

"Sigh. It's going to be hard taking care of you and our kids if there is danger near here." Vincent told Moonlight as his eyes focused on her. "Yeah." she said with hers doing the same to Vincent. "Moonlight, I'm going to look out and see if this human is tracking us down. Please, whatever happens? Stay here with the nest." Vincent ran off into the part of the wastelands, leaving Moonlight behind. "Good luck." Moonlight said as he ran to the wastelands.

MEANWHILE:

Two guys were waiting for the Hunter's instructions. One guy had blue hair with three long spikes on his head. (Sonic the hedgehog hair style) and wearing a dark brown hunter's jacket, and black sunglasses that you could not see his eyes inside of them. The other guy had a muscular body wearing one of those vest-like jackets, wearing dark green pants and had very long spiky hair that was colored orange and yellow.

"When will it come?" the built guy asked the skinny guy in the cool shades. "Shut up Chuck! Boss knows when it's coming." Soon the hunter told them what to do.

"Chuck, Charles. Lower him in my sights." The hunter ordered them. Charles looked through his sunglasses and spotted the Absol. "Hey." He Chuckled. "I spotted him. Let's go Chuck!" Their bikes accelerated and zoomed towards Vincent as he was running. Vincent noticed them coming towards him. Charles chuckled, as he got closer. Soon they were chasing Vincent as they started to close on him. "You must be very useful Mr. Valentine..." Charles said while scanning him from his glasses. "Yeah! We will get you." Chuck added. Vincent tried to escape them, Chuck zoomed past him and Charles stayed back to fire at Vincent.

Vincent avoided the bullets and jumped on Chuck's bike. Chuck gasped and punched Vincent in the face before Vincent could bite him. Vincent flew through the air and landed on the sandy floor. "ABSOL!" Vincent cried as he landed on his back. "He's all yours boss." Charles shouted to the hunter as he drove on with Chuck.

"SOL…" said Vincent as he tried to get up from being on his back. Then Chuck came and slammed his bike into Vincent, which made him fly into the air. "AABB!" Vincent yelled in pain as Charles's bike slammed him through the air. The hunter sneered and jumped towards Vincent a shocked him with his special Pokeball shocker and zapped Vincent. Vincent fell to the ground weaken by the shock. "Absol." Vincent tried to get up and fight the hunter but was too weak. Then suddenly everything went dim for Vincent as he got struck by the knock out dart and tried to keep his balance but soon collapsed on his side. The last thing Vincent could see was three shapes and fell asleep.

"Sol." Were Vincent's last words before closing his eyes.

"Good job." the hunter said to Chuck and Charles while looking at Vincent.

"Heh! We got him." Chuck said closing his fist.

"He's ours for the taking boss." Charles said with a sneer.

"Let's go get our money boss." chuck shouted to his boss as he picked up Vincent. They put Vincent in a huge cage and closed the door. "Chuck, Charles. I want you two to get the other Absol for me." the hunter asked his to friends.

"You can count on us Boss." they both said at the same time.

Soon chuck and Charles both drove off to find Moonlight and capture her too. But they didn't notice that someone was watching them, wearing a red cape and disappeared into thin air.

-End of chapter 2-

**A/N: who is this mysterious person wearing Vincent's red cape? What is Kardios (Absol Hunter) going to do with Vincent? The answers will be told in the next chapter of Absol hunt. Please review! Flare, Flare!**


	3. Traitor

FINAL FANTSAY VII:

**FINAL FANTSAY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the FFVII characters that are in this story. (or the virus)Please enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: ****The traitor**

The Hunter stepped forward and heard the spinning blades of the helicopter coming his way. His hair blew in the wind as he saw the chopper land and stop.

"You got the money?" the hunter asked two people coming towards him. They were both wearing the same uniform; they were both Turks that worked for Shinra Company. One was named Tseng and the other one was named Elena.

They came with the money in the box and saw the cage there on the ground.

"I got the Absol that he wanted." The hunter told them. Elena showed him the box and Tseng walked towards the cage were Vincent slept on his side. Tseng was about to scan Vincent if it was him instead of a regular Absol. The hunter watched Tseng and then looked at Elena.

"You know….Keep the money. I could take my prize and forget the cash." He told them as he straightens his Absol horn. "That was not part of the deal!" Elena shouted at the hunter. He had an angry face as he glared at her. He pulled out his pistol that he stole from Shinra manor and kept his father's gun in his jacket.

"I never pull out my gun… except to Kill." Soon Elena aimed her gun at him and Tseng joined her. The hunter noticed Elena was shaking a bit trying to keep the gun steady. He smiled evilly.

"So. Your shaking, you really don't want to pull the trigger. He said. "Just to let you know, I never miss." Vincent woke up and sensed somethingcoming towards him. The hunter was about to pull the trigger, until a smoke bomb hit the ground. The hunter covered his face with his snag machine arm. There was a cape covering the cage and soon there was nothing there inside the cage. He gasped as he saw the Turks had escaped and notice that Vincent wasn't there anymore.

_What's carrying me? _Vincent thought as he was being carried by a mysterious person.

"NO! He 's gone!" The Hunter shouted to himself. He glared into the sky and stood there thinking on what to next to get the Turks and get Vincent back.

**-End of chapter 3-**

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I thought I'd give you a brake on reading chapter 2, don't worry. I'll write chapter 4 and maybe it would be a bit long. Anyway please review. **

**Flare! Flare!**


	4. Shelke

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the FFVII characters****(But I do own Kardios, Charles, and Chuck.)  
Also don't own virus by TurtlesandMonkeys. (She sure is getting pretty popular with that.)**

**A/N: sorry about the very short chapter. I promise you all that this chapter and the next ones will be long. Enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Shelke**

The red cape took Vincent to a small dark area, like a small cave where some light did light the place. Vincent was confused and wondered what was carrying him.

"I finally found you Vincent Valentine." Said the mysterious figure.

Vincent started to have some memories about that Voice, and then the memory went back and Vincent remembered who it was. _Shelke?_ Vincent thought to himself. Shelke was wearing a disguise or in that case Vincent's red cape to hide her appearance to free him from the Hunter. She took the cape off and was wearing her Deepground outfit under the cape.

"I have been tracking you down for quite some time Vincent after your disappearance 8 months ago." Shelke told him as she bent down to get close to him.

He stood there watching every move that she did. Shelke pulled out a small needle that had the cure to the poke virus.

"I only have one bottle of the cure Vincent, you can be yourself again, if I inject it into you." She said as she showed him the bottle. Shelke sighed. "That means, you have to leave your mate Vincent Valentine."

Vincent had an angry look in his eyes and started to leave. Shelke pulled out her blades to stop him and cure him. Vincent turned to face her and moved his head like to let her follow him. Shelke was wondering what he was up to and followed him.

MEANWHILE:

The hunter was waiting on a report on finding the other Absol. Charles and Chuck arrived and told him what they didn't found.

"Boss!" Chuck hollered to him as they both drove up.

"Did you find the other one guys?" The Hunter asked them.

"Nope". Chuck said with a worried look in his eyes knowing the way when his boss gets angry.

"Nothing Boss. We lost its trail." Charles said.

"DAMN!" the Hunter shouted turning away.

"With both on the loose! It would be hard to…" He thought for a moment and then had an idea. He sneered. "Unless…

Yes! That's it." The Hunter said.

"Huh?" both Charles and Chuck said as they wondered what he was planning.

"Follow me." He ordered. Both Charles and Chuck both chuckled and went with the plan.

Soon later that moment:

Moonlight woke up and saw Vincent.

"Vincent." She said happy to see him come back. They both nuzzled each other. Moonlight noticed Shelke. "Who's this Vincent?" She asked him. "Don't mind her." Vincent said turning his eyes to focus on Shelke. Vincent went off to go hunting and feed Moonlight and himself.

MEANWHILE:

Up in the skies of Midgar. A huge aircraft was

Cid High wind's ship known as the high Shera he named after marrying his former engineer named Shera. He was just taking her out for a cruse. He wondered where Shelke was and wants to know if she found Vincent and did her job.

"Where's Data girl? She said she would find Vincent and if she did she should of…" He paused as the door opened up and a strange looking tree showed up for some odd reason holding a glass that had coke inside and eating a burrito. It was Sudowoodo the imitation pokemon that really is a rock type pokemon instead of a grass type.

"SUDOWOODO." It said as he walked passed Cid and waved and then went back to eating.

"When the hell did I get that?" Cid asked one of the WRO officers. "You got it at a yard sale sir." He answered while putting his hand in a solute position. "Hmm." Cid thought a while back when he got that pokemon.

Cid' s Flashback: He was looking for a flower type like pot to put his tea leaves to grow into tea. He saw the flower pot he thought that would be great to grow some tea leaves.

"Maybe this will help me grow more tea." He said as stared at the pot shaped pokemon that was sleeping. Cid thought it was just a regular pot with a fancy design on it.

"I'll take it!" Cid said to the store clerk and bought the pokemon. He was back on his ship and places the pokemon there on his table and places the tea leaves near the pokemon and sang to himself.

"I'm making tea tonight." As Cid left the room the pokemon smelled the leaves and tried one and enjoyed the taste of the leaves and ate them all. It was Bonsly.

"You mean that little flower pot like thing turned into that big tree?" Cid shouted with a surprised look on his face.

"That means it ate all my tea leaves?" He had tears in his eyes. He went back to being serious. "I better give data girl a call." Cid said as he pulled out his cell phone.

MEANWHILE:

Shelke sat on the floor and notice that Moonlight looked different with her stomach looking a bit bulky. Vincent came in with a dead Epiolnis that he hunted to feed Moonlight and himself. Moonlight took the first bite into the Epiolnis is skin and ate a chunk of the meat. Vincent ate the meat as well and he looked at Shelke with a piece of meat in his mouth covered in a bit of blood on his mouth area. Shelke was a bit disgusted to see what Vincent had done to the bird. Vincent tossed a bit of flesh to Shelke.

"ABSOL". Vincent said to Shelke like if he was saying to eat the food he offered her. Shelke lifted the chunk and a sick expression on her face as she stared at the raw meat. Vincent looked at Shelke as she stuffed the meat into her mouth and put her hands on her mouth so that way it could stay in her mouth. Vincent went back to eating and then when he was done. Licked the blood off metal glove paw and went to his spot to sleep and left Moonlight to rest. Shelke watch Vincent go to the other part of the room and went to sleep. Shelke sated there waiting until he was fully asleep. Her cell phone rang and let out a very loud tone. (Victory Tone playing) Shelke answered it.

"Yo! Data Girl! You there"? Cid shouted through the phone. "Shh! I found Vincent Cid. I'm going to cure him okay." She whispered into the phone so that way Vincent or Moonlight will hear her. "Where are you?" Cid asked. "I'm at the Mansion." Shelke said. "Okay. Data girl, we'll be there to pick you up." Cid said before hanging up.

**-End of chapter 4-**

**A/N: Whew! I sure wrote a lot. Anyway please review. Flare! Flare!**


	5. Elena gets shot

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the FFVII characters or the Poke virus, TurtlesandMonkeys does. Just to let you know that the Poke virus is used differently in this story. Please enjoy chapter 5. **

**Chapter 5: The first appearance of the Virus**

**MEANWHILE: The Hunter, along with his friends; Chuck and Charles drove through the forest of the forgotten city in search of finding Vincent (The Absol) whom once roamed the area before moving to a new place to live along with Moonlight. Chuck and Charles were waiting by the truck. **

"**Ha! This should track their attention, guys." The Hunter laughed to himself while getting ready to press a button on his snag machine. **

"**Huh? What does this plan of yours do, Boss?" Chuck asked while getting off his bike. **

**He pressed the button and a satellite shaped machine came out and moved upward to the roof of the truck. The machine made a noise that sounded similar to a cry of a Pokemon. Small wave links boomed from the machine making a cry: Chinoa! Chinoa! Chinoa! **

"**This is an Absol cry. The Hunter explained. This cry will help us get what we want…Absols!" The cry stills continues. The hunter stopped the machine and the thing went back inside the truck. **

"**Now lets go get ourselves an Absol." He said to his comrades. Charles chuckled as he spotted a chopper coming their way. The Hunter noticed it too. Both Chuck and Charles drove off a bit deeper into the forest and let their Boss deal with them. The chopper hovered over the Hunter and seemed to be ready for anything that he does to destroy them. **

"**Keep it steady." Elena said to the pilot. The Hunter grins as he saw the chopper hovering above him and slowly pulled out his pistol. **

"**I got a good view of him." Tseng said as he got his tranquilizer gun that was ready to fire. Elena pulled out a silver case and opened it. She had a serious grin on her face as she glanced at the case full of the very one virus that turns anyone into Pokemon, the Poke Virus. She picked one up and handed it to Tseng. "What type is it?" he asked Elena while equipping the virus into the gun. **

"**Who cares? Just shoot the dang thing." Elena ordered Tseng. He got his gun ready to open fire with a sniper's scope. The Hunter pulled out his pistol ready to fire at the chopper. **

"**I think he sees me!" the pilot shouted over the speaker of the chopper. The Hunter pulled the trigger and out flew a bullet that was going fast, went through the chopper's window and hit the pilot's head. **

**The pilot released the handle and laid in his seat dead from the bullet. The alarm rang as the chopper was going out of control. Elena gasped. **

"**You let go of the handle." She yelled. Elena turned the seat around to face her, and what she saw wasn't the prettiest sight of pictures. The pilot was covered in his own blood from the shot of the gun and seemed to be dead by choking on his own blood with his eyes opened wide. **

"**We are going to crash!" she yelled. "Elena!" he hollered to her. Elena grabbed the handle and tried to steer it. **

"**Elena, let me help you." Tseng said while holding the gun and trying to help her. **

"**I can handle it Tseng!" She yelled over the raging wind. **

**Tseng still went to her assistance and tried to help her, but she didn't want help. **

"**No! I can handle it." She said to him. Tseng grabbed the handle of the chopper. **

"**No! Tseng. I don't need help." Elena said again trying to push him way. Tseng accidentally pulled the trigger on the gun that had the virus and shot Elena in the arm. Elena saw the virus go into her arm and took it out of her arm and stared at it then at Tseng. **

"**You bastard!" she said giving him a look. They stopped for a moment when they both heard the shot of a gun. **

"**The game's over." The Hunter said coming in from the door of the chopper. He noticed something was valuable in the silver case. **

"**Hm? Whats this?" He asked them with a smirk on his face as he reached for the case. **

"**THE VIRUS!" both Tseng and Elena shouted as the Hunter grabbed it. **

"**Why thank you, you two." He said. **

"**Sayonara." He said while covering his jacket and seemed to be waiting for them to come and get the virus. **

"**Come back here!" Tseng yelled at the Hunter while running after him. **

"**Ha!" The Hunter shot this type of gas that made it hard to see anything. Both Tseng and Elena were coughing from the smoke that the Hunter had used to escape. Soon the smoke finally cleared and the two Turks got up. **

"**We have to follow him." Tseng said to Elena. The Hunter jumped off the chopper and landed onto the ground and met up with his two comrades. **

"**Here he comes Charles." Chuck said seeing their boss coming. **

"**Boss, did you get it?" Chuck asked. **

"**yes I got the virus." The Hunter said handing the box to Chuck. **

"**boss. I've found out our little friend's hideout." Charles said as his eyes shined through his sunglasses. The Hunter smiled as his eyes glared. " I knew I can count on you Charles. Lets go!" The Hunter said. And they all went into their truck and drove off to find Vincent and Moonlight.**

**-End of chapter 5-**

**A/N: This is the first time I ever put this comic book into a story and brought it to life. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! FLARE! FLARE! **


	6. Shelke's transformation

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Poke virus. TurtlesandMonkeys does or the FFVII characters (But do own the Hunter and his gang.)**

**Chapter 6: Transformation**

**Shelke sat on the floor and sighed as she saw Vincent. Shelke pulled out the cure for the virus out from her back pocket. She got up and tried to be quiet so she could cure Vincent and get out of here. As Shelke walked past Moonlight, she woke up and noticed Shelke was going to cure Vincent. Shelke made it to were Vincent was sleeping on his side. She looked at him before going to cure him. **

"**_It's for your own good Vincent." Shelke said_ to herself as she got the needle ready to inject the cure. She was shaking a little bit as she crept a bit closer to Vincent.**

**Shelke got a bit closer and could hear him sleeping. Just as she was about inject it, Shelke suddenly felt a bite on her leg. Shelke turned around and saw Moonlight near her leg with her mouth on it. Moonlight had a worried and tired look in her eyes like she was saying that she was sorry and that it ain't the time to cure **

**him. Moonlight slowly walked back as she stared at Shelke with a sorry look on her face. Shelke felt the pain of the bite and clutched her leg while staring at the cure.**

**-0- **

**The high Shera was flying in the air going to the crescent mansion to pick up Shelke and Vincent. Rude and a WRO officer stood there waiting for Reno and Cloud to get cured. Cloud and Reno sat on the table. **

**Cloud was a pikachu; he still had his blue eyes and hair style. **

"**Okay Cloud. I'm going to cure you now, ok." Said one of WRO medics.**

"**Pi." Cloud said as he nodded his head. **

**He turned around so she could put the cure into him. **

"**P…Pikachu…" He said closing his eyes to bare the pain of the needle.**

"**Oh! I'm sorry Cloud. Did I push it too hard?" She said to him. **

"**I'm okay." He said.**

**But what she heard was "Pika Pi" which meant "I'm okay." Cloud jumped off the table and ran into the other room where his clothes were. Barret saw Cloud run into the other room. "See you in a sec okay spikey." Barret said. **

"**Okay Reno. I'm going to cure you." The male WRO medic said while getting out the cure.**

**Reno was a Skitty: he still had his hair and eyes and still has his goggles on his head. Reno fearfully ran across the floor and climbed on Rude's bald head. **

"**H-Hey!" Rude shouted as Reno was on his head. Rude turned to face the medic. "He tends to hate needles." He said. Rude looked up at Reno. "How are we going to cure you? If you…" Rude paused for a sec, because Reno's sharp claws were on his head.**

"**Hey!" Reno said. But they all heard was a simple "Neah!" **

**While Reno was complaining the WRO medic injected the cure. Reno jumped into the air with his four legs flapping through the air. He landed flat on the table. **

"**Sorry. But that was the only way to cure you Reno." The medic said with a worried look on his face. **

**Reno started to say something inappropriate to them, but they only heard just "Nah! Nah!" From him.**

**Rude cleared his throat. "I'll take him in the other room." Rude said. **

"**Hey! Let me go Rude!" Reno hissed as he was being picked up by Rude. (Reno started to speak drunk: like Peter's father from Family Guy:??. **

**Cid just sighed and just continued to keep on driving. **

**MEANWHILE: **

**Tseng and Elena were in the Forgotten City and lost the Hunter's trail.**

"**Damn! We lost track of him." Tseng said looking around the forest. Suddenly Tseng cell phone was ringing. "Hello?" he answered. "Mr. Shinra…We have some bad news sir…The hunter has the virus, sir." Tseng said over the phone. "What do you want us to do?" He asked Ruffus. **

"**Ralts?" said the little psychic pokemon in confusion. **

**Ruffus finally answered. "I want you and Elena to hunt him down. I can't trust him anymore." Ruffus said and hung up. **

**Tseng looked on what time it was. The clock was at 11:59 pm. **

**-0- **

**Soon midnight hit. 12:00 pm. Shelke was about to cure Vincent until she felt some pain coming from inside her waist. She felt the pain even more. She fell to her knees, and soon she felt her insides of her bones started to switch.**

**Shelke fell to the ground feeling the cracking bones in her body started to shift. She could barely get up to grab the cure. **

"**I…I…m…must cure…" Shelke said in pain as she tried to reach the cure. She tried to grab it, but soon her fingers started to fuse into one and became the paw of an Absol. She gasped. **

"**N…No!" She cried in pain as she saw her own arm turn into an Absol's. **

"**N…No! This can't be happing!" Shelke said to herself looking at her appearance of her arm. Shelke fell on her stomach and felt her other arm transformed into an Absol's arm. Shelke was rasping very quickly feeling the pain, and out from her rear end came out an Absol crescent tail, her clothes were starting to tear. Soon her legs and feet became just like her front paws.**

"**V…Vincent…h…Help…m..." Shelke said in a raspy voice while staring at Vincent. Shelke let out a painful cry as an Absol horn grew straight from her forehead. Her nose vanished and out came a snout. **

**Shelke's clothes were torn to shreds and the last thing that remained on her was her breast plate that fell off and landed onto the ground. Shelke's entire body was covered in white fur. **

**-0- **

"**Come on Elena." Tseng said. Elena started to feel some pain in her stomach.**

**Elena let out a painful cry as she bent down on her hands and knees. **

"**ELENA!" Tseng shouted as he saw her starting to grow some yellow spikes out from her back. **

**MEANWHILE: **

**Cloud transformed back into himself. He mumbled and slowly opened his eyes.**

"**I'm back…" he said to himself looking at his arms and legs. **

**He saw his clothes lying on the side and walked forward. Meanwhile Tifa was cured a bit earlier and waited outside the door for Cloud to come out. **

**Cloud finally got finished getting ready and walked out the door and saw Tifa there. She turned around and saw Cloud. **

"**Cloud." Tifa said with a happy expression on her face. She ran to him and hugged him.**

"**Tifa." He said in a soft tone**

"**Cloud." She said in a soft tone **

**They both hugged each other for a while. **

"**It's good to have you back…" she said.**

"**Yeah." He said in response. **

**-0-**

**Tseng couldn't seem to do anything all he did was watching her suffer. Soon a Jolteon's ears started to grow out from her head. Her outfit tore into pieces as more spikes grew out. After her transformation, she collapsed on the ground.**

"**Jolt…" She cried as she fell to the ground. Tseng was shocked to see what the virus had done to Elena. And he couldn't say a word after what he saw.**

**-End of chapter 6-**

**This was my first time ever to write a transformation scene and describe on what pokemon this person turns into. Anyway please leave a review. FLARE! FLARE!**


	7. Cloud in action

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the FFVII characters or the Pokemon virus, TurtlesandMonkeys does. But anyway please enjoy chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Cloud in action/trying to cure Vincent**

**Cloud walked out of the room and went into the main room.**

"**Hey Cloud. Nice to see you back to your normal self." Cid said happy to see him. **

**Cloud looked up at Cid and knew that it felt great to be back. The same WRO female medic walked in.**

"**Thanks for curing me." Cloud said turning to face her.**

**She tried not to blush in front of him. **

"**Oh! It was nothing Cloud." She said in a bit of a nervous voice. **

"**Umm. My name is Wendy." Cloud just smiled at her before turning to Barret. **

"**Hey Cloud. How you doing?" Barret asked him while giving Cloud a playful punch. **

"**Just fine Barret. Cloud paused for a moment before asking Barret a question. **

"**Umm. Barret. Anything on Vincent lately after his disappearance?" he asked. Barret sat on the floor and Cloud sat next by him. "Not that I heard Cloud…" Cloud just sighed and got up. "Why not I try contacting Data girl? She knows where he is." Cid suggested while pulling out his cell phone.**

**Cloud nodded.**

**-0-**

**Shelke's breast plate and cell phone was on the floor of the Crescent mansion. Her cell phone rang (Victory tone) her phone's call echoed across the building. As the phone kept on ringing, something ran past it. **

**(I put the pokemon to speak to English, so you could understand what they are saying- AbsolHunter251) **

**Cell phone: unable to reach the call…please leave a message…Beep "Yo! Data girl! Where are ya? If you are there? Please pick up!... DATA GIRL!!... As Cid kept on yelling, two pare of red eyes appeared with a red bandana on his head. **

**DATA GIRL!...DATA GIRL!! Beep. **

"**ABSOL…" Cid had recognized that voice and hung up with a shocked expression on his face. **

"**Cloud! We have a problem. Vincent has gotten Data girl!" he said while panicking. **

"**I'm going to find Vincent and cure him." Cloud said while pulling out his buster sword and walked to get the cure. **

"**Cloud your crazy! Cloud!" but Cloud just ignored Cid and continued getting the cure. "What if **

**Vincent gets you too? What the hell are we going to do?"**

**Cloud got up and just looked at Cid. **

"**I want you to watch my back while I try to cure him." He ordered Cid. **

**Cloud headed for the drop off area. "Cloud…" Tifa said. **

**Cloud turned to his side and looked at Tifa. **

"**Be careful." She said to him. **

"**I will Tifa…I promise." He said. He gave Cid a signal with his hand. **

**Cloud jumped and landed on the ground. He looked up and saw the crescent mansion. Vincent woke up and saw Moonlight right next by Shelke. **

"**Morning Vincent. She's apart of the family now." Moonlight said. Vincent nodded and noticed that Moonlight was pregnant. **

**Outside of the mansion stood the Hunter and his gang with the truck with the machine.**

"**Now Chuck! Set the Absol trap." The Hunter ordered him. Chuck pressed the button and out came the device to lower the Absols in the trap. CHINOA! The Absol cry echoed through the mansion and attracted Vincent's and Moonlight's attention. **

"**He's all yours now boss!" Chuck shouted inside the truck. The Hunter smirked and jumped onto his bike. **

"**Charles cover me!" the Hunter ordered. Charles nodded.**

**They both zoomed forward with their bikes picking up speed. Cloud heard the sound of the fast bikes and turned around and avoided the Hunter's bike. **

"**Who was that?" Cloud asked himself looking at the Hunter. **

**Cloud fell to ground and saw Charles driving closer with the hunter. "They are after Vincent!" Cloud said as he got up and ran as fast as he could to get to the mansion. The Hunter crashed into the door and let out a laugh as he found Vincent.**

"**Hunter!" Vincent cried. **

"**Vincent!" Moonlight shouted to get away from the Hunter.**

**The hunter made his bike to go more faster. Shelke stood in front of them and wanted to defend them. Cloud came in and saw Vincent. **

"**Vincent!" Cloud called him. Charles appeared and his bike opened up with a type of missiles. He let out a laugh and blasted the flying weapons and they appeared to be tranquilizer needles. Shelke brace herself as she saw the needles flying at her. She soon felt Vincent grab her and carried her to safety. **

**Vincent jumped from side to side to avoid the needles. Three of them were closing in on them. Cloud came in and jumped into **

**the air and sliced them into pieces.**

**The Hunter saw what Cloud had done and saw some of the glass pieces fly across him. Cloud landed in one of his stance positions. **

**The hunter had an angry expression on his face.**

**Cloud charged up his sword and sent out a blue energy attack at the Hunter. The hunter moved his bike real quickly and dodged it. The blast from Cloud's sword blew up behind the hunter. Cloud tried another one and the hunter dodged it again.**

"**You're a pain!" The hunter said to Cloud in an enraged voice. He turned to face Charles. "Charles! Take care of him!" he shouted and drove off to catch Vincent.**

**Charles scanned Cloud with his special sunglasses. **

"**Ah! So you're the famous Cloud Strife!" Charles chuckled as his eyes shined through them. **

"**I found you Vincent." The hunter said as he saw them through his snag machine visor. **

**Charles sent out the missiles once more and shot them at Cloud. **

**Cloud saw them and slashed them one by one. **

"**I'll show you!" Charles growled. **

**Cloud charged at Charles and knocked him off his bike. Out from the building came out Cloud on Charles is bike that was similar to his Fenrir. **

**MEANWHILE: **

**Vincent, Moonlight, and Shelke ran through the wastelands of edge. **

"**This way." Vincent said to them both as they followed him. The hunter was right behind them. **

"**I'm still here Vincent!" he shouted. **

**Soon Vincent stopped in his tracks and saw the leader of the pack with his guard hounds.**

**-End of chapter 7-**

**A/N: Oh boy! A cliffhanger.(-.-) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see more. Anyway please review! FLARE! FLARE! **


	8. Pokemon attack

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of pokemon and the FFVII characters or the pokemon virus. Nintendo own pokemon, Square Enix ( Formerly Squaresoft) owns Final Fantasy and TurtlesandMonkeys owns the virus. Enjoy chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: "I'm back."**

Vincent saw the Crimson Hound and his pack up top of the canyon. They seemed to have been waiting for him. The Hunter had an angry look on his face.

He shot out a missile from his bike and the missile homed onto the leader and the leader got blasted and fell to the ground.

The other guard Hounds yelped in fear and ran off. The hunter smirked and pulled out a Pokeball from his poke belt.

"I'll capture you yet Vincent." He said while holding a Pokeball that had a different design from regular Pokeball.

He tossed the ball into the air and out came a bright flash of light.

"GO SNEASEL!" He shouted. Out from the Pokeball came out a Dark-Ice type pokemon that had razor sharp claws and had predator like eyes for catching its prey, and had a feather on its head and for a tail. "SNNEASEL!" It cried as it came out of its Pokeball.

He threw another one and it had a different design from Sneasel's.

"GO HYPNO!" he said. Out from the Pokeball came out a physic pokemon that had a hypnotic like device. But this Hypno had a different look from a regular Hypno. This Hypno had a no pupils in its eyes, had more sharp pointed ears and more sharpness on its fur of its chest.

"HYPNO!" It cried. Vincent just glared at the Hunter's pokemon.

"Sneasel! Use glare attack!" The Hunter ordered as he raised his arm to face Vincent. "SNE!" It nodded and jumped at Vincent.

"Hypno! Use hypnosis!" He shouted while pointing his hand at Vincent. Sneasel landed in front of him and its eyes opened up real wide.

Vincent stared into the Sneasel's eyes and soon felt that he couldn't move. Hypno jumped to Vincent and moved its hypnotic device back and fourth. Vincent got hit by the waves and tried to keep his balance from going to sleep.

"MOONLIGHT RUN!!" Vincent shouted as he tried to stay awake from Hypno's hypnotic device.

Moonlight looked and saw Vincent trying his hardest to stay awake.

"Vincent!" She cried trying to run to him to help him. But Shelke stopped her and Moonlight knew that she could do anything to save him.

"Moonlight lets go." Shelke said. Moonlight started to tear up.

"But Vincent." She said in a tearful tone of voice.

The Hunter laughed and pulled out a Pokeball. "Sneasel use your slash attack!" he said.

"SNEEAASSEL!" It shouted and ran towards Vincent with its sharp claws ready to strike him.

Vincent opened up his eyes just a little bit and saw that Hypno's hypnosis attack was having its effect on him.

"SNEASEL!" It yelled and was close to slashing its target.

But it got sent flying back. The Sneasel got slammed into a rock.

"Sneasel!" the Hunter said and saw his pokemon very weak from that impact. The Hunter growled and saw Cloud on Charles is bike. Cloud turned the bike around and whammed the bike into Hypno. The hypnotic waves started to wear off and the glare attack.

Cloud got off the bike and stood in front of Vincent. Both Cloud and Vincent both stared at each other.

"Vincent. Do you remember me?" Cloud asked Vincent trying to make sure that he won't escape. Vincent just stared at Cloud. Cloud was trying to get close to him. But Cloud got hit by a needle and fell to the ground. "That Absol is mine!" The Hunter shouted and kicked Cloud aside and drove after Vincent.

Cloud started to feel the pain of the virus and he started to first grow a pink feather on his head. He used his spare of the cure and inserted it into himself and got up and noticed that Vincent was running away from him.

"VINCENT!" Cloud shouted and jumped from rock to rock to get to him before the Hunter. The Shera was behind Cloud and followed. Vincent dashed between the rocks to try to lose the Hunter who was right behind him. Vincent jumped onto the rocks and ran upwards. Cloud jumped up into the air and the Hunter got off his bike and tried to get to Cloud. Vincent stopped and saw Cloud.

"Vincent…" He said to him trying to catch his breath. Vincent just glared at him and jumped down the rock and ran away from him. Meanwhile Moonlight and Shelke ran threw the long trench of the wastelands.

"Vincent." Moonlight said to herself.

The machine: CHINOA! It was Chuck and Charles riding the truck to get the hunter out of there.

"Boss!" Chuck shouted to him.

"I will get my Absol!" he said to himself.

"_How can Vincent keep on running?"_ Cloud thought to himself while running after Vincent. Vincent stopped again and saw Cloud right behind him.

"Vincent. I'm here to cure you." Cloud said in a claim voice to not to make him run away. Moonlight stopped for a moment and felt some pain in her stomach, it was birth pain.

"Moonlight!" Vincent said to himself knowing that she was in pain and he needed to be with her.

Vincent turned around and heard a gun shot and soon saw Cloud holding his arm.

"He's mine, boy!" Kardios said holding his gun. Vincent saw that Cloud was badly hurt.

Cloud tried to move, but he turned to face Vincent. Vincent jumped in front of Cloud and fell off the edge canyon.

"I got him…" Cloud said seeing Vincent fall to depth of darkness.

Cloud got picked up by his neck.

"You Idiot! You made me lost my Absol!" The Hunter shouted at Cloud pulling him more forward to him.

The whole place was silent but all you could hear was the wind of the canyon. The dark part of the canyon soon became filling up with a bright red light.

The Hunter turned his head and saw something coming out from the darkness. Chaos appeared and flew up into the air and stood there glancing at the Hunter and at Cloud.

The Hunter released Cloud and couldn't believe his eyes on what he saw. Chaos stood in front of them and looked towards the sky. "I'm Back!" Vincent said.

**-End of Chapter 8- **

**A/N: Wahoo! Vincent's back! I can't wait to write the next chapter!() Anyway please review! FLARE! FLARE! **


	9. Yuffie joins up with Cloud

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Final Fantasy and the Pokemon virus TurtlesandMonkeys owns. Anyway please enjoy chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9: Yuffie joins up with Cloud**

The Hunter never had seen something that horrifying before and pulled out these strange looking small devices that were like Pokeballs and threw them at Chaos.

Chaos saw them coming straight at him and jumped out of the way causing dust to fly from the ground and confused the Hunter for a bit. As Chaos flew across the sky, Chuck and Charles never saw any pokemon or thing like that and gaze at it.

"Come on Chuck!" Charles said as he and Chuck went to the truck. The Hunter grinned and dodged Chaos swooping by trying to slash the Hunter with his metal glove with sharp claws at the end. Chaos turned around and was going to another one. But not too far, Charles and Chuck got a clear shot of range to fire the harpoon and capture Chaos knowing it was Vincent.

"Fire at will!" Charles ordered his friend and shot it out from the cannon. The harpoon came at high speed and it wrapped around Chaos is right arm to hold him back so that way they can shoot another one. Chaos let out an angry roar as he got held back and noticed the other one coming real fast and soon he couldn't move his two arms and started to struggle.

They both shot another one and the two harpoons had wrapped around each leg and all Chaos could do was struggle. He seem he couldn't move and flapped his wings, but that didn't work. They shot the final one which wrapped around Chaos is neck. Chaos's eyes widen and he let out a howl of anger and pain and was being pulled down.

"We got him boss." Charles said holding two of the ropes while Chuck held the rest.

The Hunter smirked and left Cloud on the floor and jumped off the rocks and went were his comrades were. Cloud crawled himself to his sword and grabbed it. The Hunter landed onto the ground and saw Chaos tied up. "Good job guys." The Hunter said.

Cloud got up and had an angry look on his face. Chaos was rasping as he was about to pass out. While Cloud got his sword ready, very far away a spinning weapon came by. Chuck and Charles were going to pull Chaos down to them, so they can take him inside their truck. Then all of a sudden. The ropes were sliced into two. Cloud recognized that blade and jumped into the air and sliced four ropes.

"What!" The Hunter said seeing Cloud sliced every rope.

"You will not hurt Vincent anymore." Said a mysterious hooded figure.

Chaos fell to the ground and was catching his breath. "Who the hell are you?" The Hunter asked while turning his head to face the mysterious figure. "I'm glad you asked… I am from the Wutai clan. The single white rose…where there is darkness, there will always be light…I am Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Cloud had a sweat drop coming down his head. "Who ever messes with Vincent has to deal with me." She said catching her weapon. Chaos was getting up from is face plant as he heard Yuffie's speech.

Cloud sighed. "Yuffie this isn't the time right now." Cloud said while still with the sweat drop.

"Butt out Cloud! I'm working here." Yuffie said while giving him the "talk to the hand" sign.

"A flower huh?" The Hunter smirked as he pulled out his gun. "I'll show you!" She said and was about to throw her weapon. The Hunter pulled the trigger and the bullet flew to the edge of the rock where Yuffie was standing on. "Why not you deal with him Cloud?" She said in a nervous voice. Cloud sighed again.

"I will end both of your lives." The Hunter said and got ready to pull the trigger. Chaos's eyes opened up and glowed. He rose up and let out a bright red light. Both Chuck and Charles flew back and slid across the dirt. The Hunter growled and started to fire his bullets at Vincent. Cloud slashed his sword and the Hunter dodged it, Chaos flew by and grabbed The Hunter and threw him towards his two buddies and pulled out his death penalty gun and shot a huge blast. Charles saw the white blast and gasped.

"Run!" He shouted as he grabbed the case with the virus. As the blast headed straight for the truck, the machine did its last Absol cry and the truck exploded, the Hunter and his gang jumped out of the way and drove their bikes and saw their truck blown to pieces. Chaos floated across the sky and saw the truck falling apart. The hunter growled once more and started to fire the trigger fiercer at Chaos. Chaos avoided most of the shots, but got shot in the shoulder and shot his white blast once again and the Hunter's snag machine was badly damage and blew up and sent him and his companions down into the cracked ground and fell into the abyss. Cloud and Yuffie saw the Hunter fall into the darkness.

Chaos flew through t he canyon and transformed back into his normal self and was wearing his red cape and his black outfit. He landed in front of Cloud and Yuffie, and saw the Shera. All three got on the ship and went out of the wastelands.

**MEANWHILE: **

Moonlight and Shelke saw the Shera leave. Moonlight started to tear up. "He's gone…Vincent." She said in a sad tone. "Let's go Moonlight." Shelke said as they both went back to the Crescent mansion. Moonlight followed Shelke and stopped. She felt so sad that she shed her last tear. Out from the ground, Hunter came out along with his gang and drove back to their base.

Charles saw that the Snag machine was impossible to get off. He turned to face his Ground type Pokemon. "SandSlash! Try fissure strike!" Charles ordered his pokemon. It nodded and jumped into the air and spin around and into a shape of a tornado.

It hit its target, but it got stuck and got electrocuted. The ground mouse pokemon landed on the ground and had swirls in its eyes. Charles got pushed into the wall; his sunglasses fell to his nose where in which you could see his eyes.

"What do you mean it can't come off?!" The Hunter shouted holding Charles up in the air. He released Charles and looked at his snag machine.

"It's grafted to your arm, boss." Charles said while returning SandSlash back into its Pokeball. "Yeah boss, totally stuck. Luckily, we managed to get this back." Chuck said while holding the banged up case with the virus. He turned to face Charles.

"Charles. I want you to make me something for me… so that way we can stop whatever that thing was." The Hunter said. Charles gave The Hunter a look.

"I can't boss…Most of my chemicals and my other stuff got destroyed during the explosion in the truck." He said.

The Hunter looked at his companions and smirked. "Well. Let's go pay Mister Shinra a visit shall we?" Both Chuck and Charles chuckled and they went on their bikes and went to Ruffus Shinra's building.

**-End of Chapter-**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! FLARE! FLARE!**


	10. MATERIA!

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Final Fantasy 7 or the pokemon virus that belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys. Anyway please enjoy chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10: MATERIA!!(-) **

**MEANWHILE:**

Cid was driving the Shera, and Sudowoodo was in the background taking stuff and going into the other room building something. The door opened up, and Rude and Reno showed up.

"Aw yeah! I'm back." Reno said giving a thumbs up. Rude put his hand on his face soon seeing Reno doing a dance.

"Yeah! No more cat like actions! I'm free!" he said while moving his arms up and down.

"We got Vincent back. Now all we need is Data girl back." Cid said to the WRO.

Meanwhile Vincent put on extra straps that held the cure and put his Cerberus pistol back into its holster. Cloud looked up at Vincent as he was also putting on some extra straps with the cure.

"Vincent. You're going to cure Shelke?" Cloud asked while getting up. Vincent nodded.

"Then I'm going to help you." Cloud said.

"I'm coming too!" Yuffie shouted as she came inside the room.

"No Yuffie. It's too dangerous for you anyway." Vincent said to her.

"Aww! Come on… After I saved you at the wastelands?" Yuffie said as she begged Vincent.

"Yuffie. I think Vincent is right." Cloud said. Yuffie turned away in anger. "Nothing is going to stop me from helping Vincent." She said to Cloud. "Nothing!...Nothing! Nothing!" She continued. "Not even…" Vincent sighed and pulled out a shiny yellow Materia and tossed it.

"…MATERIA!!" She said in a happy tone and saw it bounce away from her. Her eyes sparkled as she chased it. Cloud watched her ran after it. "Ha! Ha! Come to mama!" she said to herself. Crash! Cloud closed his eyes hearing the loud crashing sound. "Ouch…" Yuffie said. Both Vincent and Cloud left the room and went into the main room where Cid was.

"VINCENT!" She yelled from inside the trash can. "Ohh! Why did he leave?" She said trapped inside. "Ohh! That Vincent!" she said to herself hearing her voice echo.

Sudowoodo came in holding something that looked like an arm and noticed Yuffie was inside the trash. "Sudow?" It asked.

"Can you help me?" Yuffie asked the rock pokemon.

"Sudowoodo!" It said happily and gladly helped Yuffie. "Thanks." She said seeing that it wasn't Vincent and it was just a happy tree.

"Hey! You're not Vincent!" she shouted and angrily ran out of the room and knocked the arm that Sudowoodo was carrying. Sudowoodo panicked and ran as fast as it could. It caught the arm piece and sighed in relief.

-0-

"JOLT!!" shouted Elena, waking up suddenly from her transformation.

"JOLTEON! JOLT!" (_"what happened to me?!")_ She said as she saw her appearance. "Elena?" Tseng asked her in a soft tone.

"JOLLT!" She sobbed putting her paws on her face. Tseng walked to her and was patting his hand on her head.

"It's okay Elena. I'll find the cure or Mr. Shinra will give us the cure…okay? Everything will be all right-" He said. Her yellow spikes had got sharper and poked Tseng in the hand. "Or not." He said while rubbing his hand seeing her growling at the word Mr. Shinra.

-0-

The Hunter was driving his bike and stopped for a moment. "Boss! It's going to take awhile for…" He got interrupted by the Hunter.

"Hold that thought Charles…How many samples of the virus do we have left?"

Chuck opened up the case and counted. "12 boss." Chuck said.

"12?...Of the virus?" he said to Chuck. "Yes…" Chuck said in a nervous voice.

"HOW MANY EMPTY?!" The Hunter shouted in anger. Chuck got even more nervous. "40! Boss 40!" Chuck said.

"Chuck, Charles. We are going to Shinra and get more of the virus." Hunter suggested to his companions.

"Alright boss! Now I can make you that Virus." Charles said with a chuckle.

"Let's go!" The Hunter said and drove more faster while Chuck and Charles followed.

**-end of chapter-**

**A/N: Heh-heh…I make myself laugh with that Materia bit. XD!ROTFLMAO! Sorry about the very short chapter. I thought I might give you all a little break. I will try to make the next chapter a bit long. Umm! Anyway please review! FLARE!FLARE! **


	11. Kardios and Ruffus

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, FFVII or the Poke virus which belongs to TaM. Anyway please enjoy chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11: Kardios and Ruffus**

Tseng and Elena were still lost inside the forgotten city of the white forest. Tseng just sighed and turned to face Elena who was a Jolteon. "_No wonder Rude quit the team._" Tseng thought to himself while looking at his partner. He stopped.

"I don't know what to do Elena…I don't know what to do with you…you being a pokemon." He then pulled out his phone and sighed again.

"And my phone is dead." He said as he looked at it before looking over to Elena. "Luckily I have yours." Tseng said while dialing down their boss's number.

"Hello?" Ruffus said answering the call.

"Sir…It's about Elena… She was turned into a pokemon." Tseng said a bit concern about Elena's condition.

"What pokemon…" Ruffus asked.

"I don't know sir…All I know is that it has spikes and yellow fur." Tseng explained.

"What should I do?" He asked Ruffus. Ruffus didn't answer for a moment.

"Just bring her here…she will be not a hard pokemon to get…She will be happy with all the other pokemon…maybe that way I can get the virus out of her system…" He said in sort of a not trusting voice.

"Your sick…no wondered Rude left." Tseng yelled.

"Now Tseng…you are all I got…please, don't betray me." Ruffus heard the door opened. Kardios appeared.

"Hello Shinra." Kardios said in an unpleasant voice. "What do you want?" Ruffus asked the Hunter. Kardios stepped forward. "I heard you have the Virus…I was hoping that I could have it." Kardios said while he was in front of Ruffus.

"What!" Ruffus said over the phone.

"Come on Shinra…with that Virus, we can make more pokemon with it." Kardios said also over the phone.

"_Who's that?_" Tseng thought while he was listening to their conversation.

"Why should I trust you? You didn't do what you were told to do." Ruffus snapped at the Hunter. Kardios had a stern face.

"I was doing what you told me…To get you that Absol…" He turned around and then turned to face Ruffus.

"Then…I noticed how powerful Vincent was…And I thought to myself…With that power…I can capture all the pokemon in the world." Kardios said while having an evil look in his eyes while smiling.

"However…I didn't know about his friends…"He said turning away while having his arms across his back.

"Why do you want the Virus, Hunter?" Ruffus asked again.

"You want Cloud and the others don't you?" Kardios said with a tone of annoyance.

"You once told me that they had the Virus inside their bodies didn't you?"

"Yes…but what's your point?" Ruffus asked. The Hunter turned to his side and glared at Ruffus.

"You can keep all the weaklings and let me keep the Absol!" Kardios said.

"I won't let you do this!" Ruffus shouted.

"They just don't call me the "Absol Hunter" for nothing Shinra…When I find an Absol that is powerful…I never let anything get in my way!" Kardios explained. "Now tell me...where do you keep the Virus?!" He yelled and picked up Ruffus by the shirt.

"I'll never tell you." Ruffus said. Kardios sneered. "We always find a way to settle this." Kardios said while sneering at Ruffus. "Hey boss, look what I found!" Chuck yelled from across the room. Chuck held a Ralts by its head. The small psychic pokemon struggled to try and break free. "Ralts! Ralts!" It cried as its little feet kicked in the air. Ruffus gasped as he saw his pokemon struggle.

"Raltsy!" Ruffus said in shock.

"So what's it going to be Shinra…?" Kardios said giving Ruffus a look like he had to make a choice.

"If you hand me the Virus…then your little pal here won't get hurt." He told Ruffus. "Ralts…" It cried once more. "Make your choice Shinra." Kardios ordered. Charles appeared on the left side of Raltsy and got a needle ready to stab Ralts. Ruffus didn't say anything but just stared at Charles with the needle. "I think it's time for you and Ralts to be closer…" Kardios said as he gave Charles the signal.

"You won't feel a thing!" Charles said putting the needle into its body. The psychic pokemon cried in pain as the needle went into its body. "Rrralts…" It said in a weak tone. He began to take some blood out. Ralts just hung there weakly. "What have you done?!" Ruffus asked. Kardios grabbed the needle and had an angry look on his face. Ruffus pulled out his gun and aimed it at the Hunter.

"Oh please!" Kardios said and pushed Shinra off his wheelchair. Ruffus's gun slid across the floor. He was about to crawl to it, until suddenly Kardios pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Ruffus on both of his ankles. Ruffus laid helpless on the floor and Kardios appeared behind Ruffus and stabbed the needle with the virus that Ralts had into his spine. Ruffus stayed on the ground and was silent. Kardios stared at Shinra. "Hey Boss! I found it and a lot of pokemon too!" Chuck said. "Perfect!" Kardios said.

-0-

Tseng had hung up and had a shocked expression on his face. "Come on Elena!" Tseng said. "Jolt!" She cried and followed him.

-0-

Both Chuck and Charles opened up a secret door that leads to a room filled up with pokemon. All the pokemon were all in cages and were all infected with the Virus and were scared or confused.

"Start filling Guys!" Kardios said handing them the empty needles. They went to fill up the empty needles with all kinds of different pokemon with the virus. A Chikorita was scared and it once belonged to Tifa.

Charles got the virus from Tifa's pokemon and went to the next pokemon.

"Uggh! What about this one B…boss?" Chuck said while holding his nose because of the strong smell that came from belonged to a Gloom.

"I'm sick of that wu tai girl! Whatever she is…I want her to suffer!" Kardios said. Then from out of the ground came out a capsule of the virus.

"Oh…What do we have here?" He said seeing the capsule rising up that contained the virus of the special pokemon that belonged to Cloud and the others.

"I found all that I needed, boss." Charles said while putting all the stuff he needed.

"Good Charles!" Kardios said while still looking at the capsule of the virus. "Ah!" He said as he noticed the different kinds of the pokemon. He soon spotted the one he was searching for.

"I found it!" He said as his eyes widen up. The label was Absol. Kardios picked up the virus and stared at it.

"Okay guys! I found the one I'm searching for…and I also found a lot of other viruses for Cloud and the rest." He said to his comrades. "Yes! I'm on the last one." Chuck said to himself. "Aipom!" It cried as it was shaking in fear. "Boss! I got the last one!" Chuck said. "Let's ride!" Kardios said and they all drove off.

**-End of chapter 11-**

**A/N: I like that the fact, that Kardios (or Absol Hunter) came in and talked with Ruffus. Anyway please review! **


	12. Charles's plan

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (well you know)**

**Please enjoy chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12: Charles's plan**

As The Hunter and his gang went back to their base. Charles got working on the new product to slow

Vincent down. Kardios came in into the room where Charles worked. "Here Charles…I want you to tweak up the Absol virus up a bit."

"Sure boss…but I'm making this a special one for Vincent." Charles said while burning it up. "With this, boss, he won't be able to transform into Chaos or any other form he takes." He said as he took off his goggles. "This little puppy will make him feel a bit weak and also stops his form from coming out for 4 hours. Add the virus to that and it might make it last much more longer!" Charles explained to Kardios.

"Good Charles! I knew I can count on you…but if this screws up, I'll have your head!" He said as he grabbed Charles to his face. Kardios released Charles and went into the other room to leave Charles to do his work.

"I won't boss!" Charles called while getting the virus top notch. Kardios turned to face Chuck. "Chuck! Come with me!" Kardios said. "Yes boss?" Chuck asked while they both left Charles to work on the virus.

"I want you help me find some supplies for upgrading my ship." Kardios told his friend.

"Okay boss." Chuck said.

"Also, help me set some traps for the Absols." Kardios said.

"Alright Boss." Chuck said while he pulled out a Pokeball that looked silver and had a strange marking on it.

"GO STEELIX!" Chuck shouted and tossed the Pokeball into the air. The Pokeball opened a huge bright light and out came a huge Iron Snake like pokemon. "STEELIX!" The huge pokemon cried and lowered its head to face its master.

"I'll use my Steelix to help." Chuck said while holding his Pokemon's ball. The Hunter turned away and was walking to the base to check on Charles, but before he did that, he turned his head to face Chuck.

"Do as you wish Chuck…I just want those Absols and Vincent." He said as he felt Chuck alone.

Chuck turned to face his Steelix. "Okay Steelix! Use your Iron Tail attack!" Chuck ordered his pokemon.

"STEELIX!" It shouted and turned its body to get ready in an attack position. Its huge tail glowed and made it ready to strike the ground.

"LIX!" It cried again and slammed its tail on the ground. As the smoke cleared, Chuck noticed that his pokemon was shedding its shiny coat and made look even more shinier than before.

"Oh! Your shedding your skin Steelix." Chuck said with a surprised look on his face. "Good job Steelix! Do more." He ordered. It nodded and rose up again to do the attack once more.

Meanwhile Kardios came in to check up on Charles and smirked.

"Success Boss!" Charles smirked and held the special treatment for Vincent to stop his limit breaks.

"The Limit breaker medicine is ready!" Charles said and gave the Hunter the formula.

"And also this…" he said with a chuckle. "The Absol virus is top notch, Ready for Vincent's body and soon he will be yours…Boss!" He chuckled once more.

The Hunter smirked once again.

"Just you wait Vincent…I'll capture you…Yet!" He said to himself looking at the virus.

Soon Chuck came in running to tell Kardios the good news.

"Hey boss! My Steelix had shedded his body…To make you that armor!" Chuck said. Both Kardios and Charles had a confused look on their faces.

"What?" Charles asked Chuck. "Was your Steelix happy Chuck?" Charles asked again.

"Huh?" Chuck said.

"They say, the Steelix shed their skin if their trainers trained them well." Charles explained to his big buddy. Chuck cleared his throat.

"I did Charles." Chuck said.

Kardios looked at his comrades.

"Enough!" he said so suddenly. "The Absol traps are all set inside the mansion right?" He asked his two buddies. Chuck nodded.

Charles only chuckled. "Boss…I have a good idea." Charles said. Kardios smiled.

"Get my new ship ready guys!" Kardios ordered.

"Yes boss!" They both said.

**-End of Chapter 12-**

**A/N: I like the way I made Charles act. Umm…Anyway please review! FLARE! FLARE!**


	13. Inside the mansion

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the FFVII or the Poke virus. Anyway please enjoy chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15: "Or this one will die!"**

Yuki sensed something coming her way and didn't see a shadow of a figure snatch her.

"Ok. We are going to cure you." The WRO commander said walking towards Shelke.

"Absol..." She said while back away from the Commander.

"Jake, Wendy, Lily…Hold her down." He said.

"No wait!" Vincent shouted. "I got the cure!" Lily said holding the cure in her hand. Then suddenly a needle that was green had gotten into Lily's chest area, she fell on the ground feeling the pain of the needle.

"Lily!" Jake said and was running to her side but soon stopped hearing the gun fire.

"I think you shouldn't take another step!" Said the Hunter. Vincent recognized that voice and pulled out his gun.

The WRO joined Vincent. Cloud quickly pulled out his sword and Yuffie did the same.

"Or…" Kardios said while slowly pulling out something from his jacket.

"…this one will die!" He said while hold Yuki from her back to show the front.

"Sol!" She yelped seeing the gun aimed for her head. Everyone gasped seeing the Hunter hold one of Vincent's pups and was going to kill her.

"What do you want?" Vincent asked the Hunter holding his gun. "You, mainly." Kardios said still had the gun aimed at Yuki's head. Shelke suddenly got swiped by Chuck and was being held tight by Chuck's big arms. Vincent just stared at Kardios. Kardios made Yuki turn her head to face him.

"You know…It's very rare to get one of these Absol pups." He said while soon holding Yuki in his arms. "Just think how much of three Absol pups would make. They're worth a fortune!" Kardios said while stroking Yuki's head.

"Sol!" She cried and seemed to be real scared and wanted to be with Vincent. Yuki looked very scared and helpless. Kardios smirked at Yuki and continued stroking her fur.

"Now! Drop your weapons!" He ordered them while making Yuki panic in fear. Shelke tried to help, but she was angry at Chuck and wanted to bite him.

"Hm! Bite all you want." Chuck said while wearing huge metal gloves that were holding Shelke down. Everyone tossed their weapons onto the ground. Cloud felt angry that the Hunter would harm an infant and made everyone to drop all their weapons.

"Heh! I knew you all will do that… That's everyone's weakness!" The Hunter said as he went back to holding Yuki in his arms.

"What do you want me to do?" Vincent asked while seemed to be following Kardios is orders.

"Step forward…Vincent." Kardios said in a claim voice. Vincent sighed in defeat.

"If I step forward…Will you let Yuki go?" Vincent said with a worried look on his face. Everyone couldn't believe that Vincent had said that and never seen him in that state. Kardios smirked.

"Step forward Vincent Valentine…" He said to Vincent. Vincent stared at the Hunter and was stepping forward. Everyone watched Vincent step into the Center of the cave.

"Vincent!" Cloud shouted trying to stop him, but Vincent just ignored him and continued stepping forward. Vincent stood in the center and wait for the Hunter to release his daughter.

"Now Charles!" Kardios ordered his friend. Charles stood in the darkness and got a clear shot for shooting Vincent with the virus. Kardios sneered and knew that he will have 6 Absols to command.

"You're mine Vincent Valentine!" The Hunter shouted. Nero suddenly came from behind the Hunter and attacked him by attacking the head first. Kardios got hit by Nero and dropped Yuki.

"Ab!" She cried as she fell down.

"Yuki!" Vincent shouted and jumped into the air to catch her. Yuki felt herself being held in someone's arms. She opened up her eyes and saw her father carrying her as they glided down, she smiled a worried smile at him.

"Grrr! Get off me!" Kardios yelled and was struggling to get Nero off his face. He kicked Nero off the high cliff. "You little pest!" Kardios said seeing scratches on his face. Vincent jumped and caught Nero, Nero was on Vincent's head.

"Come on! We are leaving!" The Commander said to Mike who was with Moonlight. "SHOOT NOW!" Kardios shouted with anger. Vincent stood near Mike and Moonlight.

"Mike, take Nero." Vincent said while handing Nero to Mike.

"But! Mr. Valentine…You need help carrying Moonlight!" Mike said while holding Nero. Shelke struggled to break free.

"Grrr! Stop struggling!" Chuck shouted. Shelke kicked Chuck in the chin and ran away from him.

"Why that little Bitch!" Chuck said getting up from her kick. "Fire now you idiot!" Kardios yelled.

"Absol?" Luna cried in confusion. She soon felt herself being carried by Shelke. Vincent crouched down so Moonlight could get on his back.

"Absol._(Vincent.)"_ She said as she was being held by him. "Let's go!" Vincent said. He ran to the nearest exit.

"Come on Lily." Jake said while helping her up. Cloud got his buster sword back and noticed that both Chuck and Charles were firing their guns at him.

Cloud ran ahead of the bullets and turned around and made his buster sword sharper and deflected all the bullets or at least tried.

Both Charles and Chuck gasped and saw the bullets fly back at them. The Hunter saw the bullets and braces himself.

"CLOUD!" Kardios shouted and saw him escape.

-0-

Vincent and the rest ran through the long hallway and soon were lost. "Which path?" Wendy asked Vincent seeing three separate paths.

"I'll contact the Shera Mr. Valentine." The Commander said. Vincent saw Cloud, he seemed a bit tiered.

"I tried to slow down the Hunter down Vincent…" Cloud said while catching his breath.

"Cid! We need you right away." The Commander said.

"I'll be on my way." Cid said. BANG BANG Everyone turned around and saw Kardios and his gang catching up with them.

"I got you now Cloud!" Kardios said while holding his gun ready to fire another one. Charles chuckled and aimed the gun that held the Virus and shot it to Cloud.

Cloud got ready in his battle stance and saw the Virus heading his way.

**-End of Chapter 15-**

**A/N: Oh No! A cliffhanger!(O.O) Anyway please review! (-). FLARE! FLARE! **


	14. Moonlight giving new life

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, FFVII, Or the Poke virus.**

**Chapter 14: Moonlight bringing new life**

Jake was wondering about inside the mansion. "There's no rats in here…There's no rats in here…" Jake kept on saying to himself. Suddenly a rat appeared. "Squeak!" The Rat cried as it saw Jake and showed its huge teeth. Jake jumped back in fright. "It's okay Jake." Lily said to claim Jake down. Vincent and the rest of his group met up with Lily and Jake. Then another rat appeared looking scary with it big eyes and ugly teeth.

The rat sniffs the air. Everyone just stared at the rat for sec. Then suddenly the rat let out a loud cry as it got swiped by something very fast. Vincent recognized that shape. "Shelke!" Vincent said and ran after her.

"AAAHHHH!" Jake cried in surprise and started to fire his gun into the air. As he kept on screaming, the ceiling of the building was collapsing from his gun fire.

Vincent looked up and saw thousands of rocks coming his way. Vincent dodges them by doing a flip. He avoided all of them. Vincent turned his head and saw that he was separated from his group.

"Vincent! Vincent!" They all called his name. Vincent knew that there was no way to get to the other side. He turned around and saw Shelke biting into the rat's body, eating it.

"Shelke." Vincent said to her.

"SOL!" Shelke cried and her eyes flashed orange for a moment. Shelke started to run away from Vincent.

"Shelke wait!" Vincent shouted.

"ABSOL!" She said while running to where Moonlight was. Vincent growled and ran after her. Vincent left his phone behind while he went after Shelke. Vincent was soon running through a long hallway saw Shelke's tail.

Vincent soon stopped and noticed a hole in the ground that seems to have lead to an underground cave. Shelke went into it, He crouched down and stepped forward. He slipped and was rolling down a steep hill.

Shelke ran through a wall that was leaves. Vincent landed on his side and got up.

"Shelke…" He muttered to himself as he got up. He noticed a light shining through the leaves and knew that the only thing was to move forward. Vincent went inside and knew that it was okay to stand up. As he stood up and reloaded his gun and stood in his stance pose and saw Shelke.

"ABSOL!" Shelke cried and gave him a look. As Shelke glared at Vincent. He suddenly heard a very weak "Ab…" From Moonlight.

Shelke lead Vincent to where Moonlight was laying on her stomach. "Moonlight." Vincent said to her. Moonlight gave Vincent a weak smile and felt even more pain.

"Ab…." She cried again falling down on her stomach again.

Vincent held Moonlight's paw with his regular hand and knew that she was about to give birth. Moonlight closed her eyes and let out a cry of pain. "AB!" She cried in pain.

-0-

Cloud and the others heard Moonlight's cries. "What was that?" Wendy said in a worried tone. Cloud ran ahead and followed the harsh cries it lead them to were a dead end of rocks that in which the WRO were trying to get rid of.

"The rocks won't budge!" The WRO soldiers said.

"What the heck is wrong with you Wallace?! You let…" The Commander shouted.

"I know commander! It's just…I'm just." Jake said in a nervous tone.

"Just nothing Wallace! Now we can't get to Vincent!" The commander shouted again.

"SOLLLL!" Moonlight cried again of the birth pain.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Sol…Sol!" Moonlight cried going for another pain.

"ABB!" She cried once again. "What happened here Commander?" Cloud asked.

"Vincent is on the other side…but Wallace caused an avalanche!"

-0-

"SOLL!" Moonlight howled in pain. Kardios smirked and knew that he was close.

"That way guys!" Kardios said as he drove over to the back of the mansion.

-0-

Cloud! Did you hear that cry?" Yuffie asked while catching up with Cloud. Cloud turned around and faces the rocks.

"I'll try to break all those boulders down!" Cloud said and pulled out his buster sword. Vincent held on tightly to Moonlight's paw.

"SOLLLLLL!" She cried in pain as she let out her last cry. The birds flew away as she let out her cry that echoed through the whole building.

Cloud charged up his sword and started to slash through every boulder. Still more appeared, but that didn't stop Cloud. He finally made it through. He did his victory pose and put his sword back into his holster.

"Let's go." Cloud said. They all went to the long hallway.

-0-

Moonlight had three Absol babies. She felt very tired but proud that she gave life to her new three pups that she and Vincent will take care of together. Moonlight was cleaning one of her pups.

Vincent sat on the ground and watch Moonlight cleaning up her pups. Then one of them came to Vincent and put its paws on Vincent's leg.

"Absol." It cried a bit scared at first but then began to snuggle up against him.

Shelke watched Vincent and knew that she could trust him now. The other two pups were playing with each other. Though one of them was running from its sister.

"Absol. Sol!" He cried running from his sister who wanted to play with him. The boy Absol ran behind his mother and made sure that his sister won't play so rough with him or his other sister that was with Vincent. The girl Absol was happy to see Shelke.

Cloud and the others made it to a light that was covered in leaves. Cloud crouched down and went through the leaves. And knew that it was okay to stand up. He stood up and saw Vincent with an Absol pup lying on his lap. Vincent stared at his Absol pup then looked up at Cloud.

"Vincent." Cloud asked him so surprise that Moonlight had given birth to these three Absol pups.

"Cloud." Vincent said. Moonlight saw Cloud and then the WRO squad coming in. Wendy saw how cute the Absol pups were and bent down to see them up close.

"They're so cute…" She said.

"They are cute pups." Jake said joining Wendy.

Mike went to Moonlight and was happy that she had given birth to these three Absol babies.

Moonlight looked at Vincent and smiled at him and maybe thought of naming them.

"Looks like she wants you to name them Mr. Valentine." Mike said looking at Vincent. Vincent had a shocked look on his face.

"Name them…" Vincent said. "I'm not very good in naming." Vincent said looking at the three Absol pups which were playing.

He thought for a moment and looked at the one playful pup that was tugging on her bother's fur.

"Hmm…you look just like your mother…" He said looking at her. "Hmm…Luna?" Vincent said.

"Sol!" She cried happily.

"Ah! It seems to like it Mr. Valentine." Mike said. Yuffie watch Vincent.

"Now you…" Vincent said looking at the male Absol pup. Moonlight tried to get up so she could be with Vincent but she couldn't move.

"Take it easy." Mike told Moonlight in a soft tone. Cloud bent down to see Luna which she saw Cloud and wanted to play with him.

Vincent closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Aren't you cute Luna." Yuffie said joining Cloud who sat down and Luna seemed to enjoy company. "Sol!" She cried happily and leaped into Cloud's lap. Vincent soon had a memory when he fought Nero the sable, a member of the Tsviets.

"Nero." Vincent said to himself remembering fighting Nero.

"Sol!" He cried. "Sol! Absol." He cried happily and liked the name.

"Hm? So…You like that name huh?" Vincent said to Nero. Vincent turned to face the last Absol pup. "And now you…You're a hard one to name…" Vincent said.

"Oh! Oh!" Yuffie shouted and knocked Cloud to the side. "Let me name her!" Yuffie said. Cloud laid on his stomach and had an almost passed out look. Luna jumped on Cloud's back and cried a little Ab, like saying hello.

"Her name will be…Yuki!" Yuffie suggested. Vincent smiled for once. Cloud got up and saw that Vincent had smiled for once. "Vincent…I didn't know you had it in you." Cloud said with a sneer.

"Humph! Looks like I'm not the only Emo!" Vincent said in a coldly type of voice. "That's not funny." Cloud said.

**-End of chapter 14-**

**A/N: Heh! Heh! Looks like Cloud was making fun of Vincent that the fact that he never smiled in a long time. I thought it would be funny to add that as a joke. Anyway, please Review! FLARE! FLARE! **


	15. Or this one will die

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the FFVII or the Poke virus. Anyway please enjoy chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15: "Or this one will die!"**

Yuki sensed something coming her way and didn't see a shadow of a figure snatch her.

"Ok. We are going to cure you." The WRO commander said walking towards Shelke.

"Absol..." She said while back away from the Commander.

"Jake, Wendy, Lily…Hold her down." He said.

"No wait!" Vincent shouted. "I got the cure!" Lily said holding the cure in her hand. Then suddenly a needle that was green had gotten into Lily's chest area, she fell on the ground feeling the pain of the needle.

"Lily!" Jake said and was running to her side but soon stopped hearing the gun fire.

"I think you shouldn't take another step!" Said the Hunter. Vincent recognized that voice and pulled out his gun.

The WRO joined Vincent. Cloud quickly pulled out his sword and Yuffie did the same.

"Or…" Kardios said while slowly pulling out something from his jacket.

"…this one will die!" He said while hold Yuki from her back to show the front.

"Sol!" She yelped seeing the gun aimed for her head. Everyone gasped seeing the Hunter hold one of Vincent's pups and was going to kill her.

"What do you want?" Vincent asked the Hunter holding his gun. "You, mainly." Kardios said still had the gun aimed at Yuki's head. Shelke suddenly got swiped by Chuck and was being held tight by Chuck's big arms. Vincent just stared at Kardios. Kardios made Yuki turn her head to face him.

"You know…It's very rare to get one of these Absol pups." He said while soon holding Yuki in his arms. "Just think how much of three Absol pups would make. They're worth a fortune!" Kardios said while stroking Yuki's head.

"Sol!" She cried and seemed to be real scared and wanted to be with Vincent. Yuki looked very scared and helpless. Kardios smirked at Yuki and continued stroking her fur.

"Now! Drop your weapons!" He ordered them while making Yuki panic in fear. Shelke tried to help, but she was angry at Chuck and wanted to bite him.

"Hm! Bite all you want." Chuck said while wearing huge metal gloves that were holding Shelke down. Everyone tossed their weapons onto the ground. Cloud felt angry that the Hunter would harm an infant and made everyone to drop all their weapons.

"Heh! I knew you all will do that… That's everyone's weakness!" The Hunter said as he went back to holding Yuki in his arms.

"What do you want me to do?" Vincent asked while seemed to be following Kardios is orders.

"Step forward…Vincent." Kardios said in a claim voice. Vincent sighed in defeat.

"If I step forward…Will you let Yuki go?" Vincent said with a worried look on his face. Everyone couldn't believe that Vincent had said that and never seen him in that state. Kardios smirked.

"Step forward Vincent Valentine…" He said to Vincent. Vincent stared at the Hunter and was stepping forward. Everyone watched Vincent step into the Center of the cave.

"Vincent!" Cloud shouted trying to stop him, but Vincent just ignored him and continued stepping forward. Vincent stood in the center and wait for the Hunter to release his daughter.

"Now Charles!" Kardios ordered his friend. Charles stood in the darkness and got a clear shot for shooting Vincent with the virus. Kardios sneered and knew that he will have 6 Absols to command.

"You're mine Vincent Valentine!" The Hunter shouted. Nero suddenly came from behind the Hunter and attacked him by attacking the head first. Kardios got hit by Nero and dropped Yuki.

"Ab!" She cried as she fell down.

"Yuki!" Vincent shouted and jumped into the air to catch her. Yuki felt herself being held in someone's arms. She opened up her eyes and saw her father carrying her as they glided down, she smiled a worried smile at him.

"Grrr! Get off me!" Kardios yelled and was struggling to get Nero off his face. He kicked Nero off the high cliff. "You little pest!" Kardios said seeing scratches on his face. Vincent jumped and caught Nero, Nero was on Vincent's head.

"Come on! We are leaving!" The Commander said to Mike who was with Moonlight. "SHOOT NOW!" Kardios shouted with anger. Vincent stood near Mike and Moonlight.

"Mike, take Nero." Vincent said while handing Nero to Mike.

"But! Mr. Valentine…You need help carrying Moonlight!" Mike said while holding Nero. Shelke struggled to break free.

"Grrr! Stop struggling!" Chuck shouted. Shelke kicked Chuck in the chin and ran away from him.

"Why that little Bitch!" Chuck said getting up from her kick. "Fire now you idiot!" Kardios yelled.

"Absol?" Luna cried in confusion. She soon felt herself being carried by Shelke. Vincent crouched down so Moonlight could get on his back.

"Absol._(Vincent.)"_ She said as she was being held by him. "Let's go!" Vincent said. He ran to the nearest exit.

"Come on Lily." Jake said while helping her up. Cloud got his buster sword back and noticed that both Chuck and Charles were firing their guns at him.

Cloud ran ahead of the bullets and turned around and made his buster sword sharper and deflected all the bullets or at least tried.

Both Charles and Chuck gasped and saw the bullets fly back at them. The Hunter saw the bullets and braces himself.

"CLOUD!" Kardios shouted and saw him escape.

-0-

Vincent and the rest ran through the long hallway and soon were lost. "Which path?" Wendy asked Vincent seeing three separate paths.

"I'll contact the Shera Mr. Valentine." The Commander said. Vincent saw Cloud, he seemed a bit tiered.

"I tried to slow down the Hunter down Vincent…" Cloud said while catching his breath.

"Cid! We need you right away." The Commander said.

"I'll be on my way." Cid said. BANG BANG Everyone turned around and saw Kardios and his gang catching up with them.

"I got you now Cloud!" Kardios said while holding his gun ready to fire another one. Charles chuckled and aimed the gun that held the Virus and shot it to Cloud.

Cloud got ready in his battle stance and saw the Virus heading his way.

**-End of Chapter 15-**

**A/N: Oh No! A cliffhanger!(O.O) Anyway please review! (-). FLARE! FLARE! **


	16. WRO commander's sacrifice

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story (But do own Kardios and his gang) anyway please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16: The WRO commander's sacrifice **

Cloud got his sword ready to block the virus from hitting him. Wendy saw the virus coming real fast and jumped in the way to save Cloud from becoming a pokemon.

"No!" She shouted and took the fall for Cloud. The Virus aimed at her neck. She brace the pain and fell to the ground holding her throat.

"You got in the way! You little swine!" The Hunter shouted.

"Wendy!" Cloud said and saw her suddenly changing. Cloud charged at the Hunter. Kardios kept on firing his gun.

Cloud had sliced the gun into two; The Hunter pulled out his Absol horn and fought Cloud with it. They both clashed against each other a few times.

"Cloud! I can't open my eyes!" Wendy shouted in fear. They both clashed once more.

Cloud tried to slash Kardios, but Kardios jumped a few steps back. Cloud suddenly remembered that his fighting style was a bit like Sephiroth's.

"_His Fighting style…"_ Cloud thought to himself seeing the image of Sephiroth in the flames. Cloud went back to his senses and knocked the Hunter back and made the Hunter crash into the other room.

The High Shera flew over head of the mansion. Everyone followed Vincent to the exit. "We are almost there." Jake said. Lily started to transform very quickly. Suddenly her neck started to grow more longer.

"Aaaah!" They all screamed seen her change into a pokemon. Soon her clothes started to rip apart. Her hair became all stringy like and her head became an odd shape.

"What the!" Kali shouted. Her arms became to short and small. She was finally a pokemon.

"What the hell is she?!" They both said while carrying her.

"We have to get her on the Shera and cure her." Kali suggested.

-0- "Mr. Valentine! We are here to bring you to the ship." One WRO officer said. "Take Yuki and the rest on the ship." Vincent said. The WRO officer nodded and took Yuki out of Vincent's arms.

"Sol…Ab." She cried. She didn't want to leave Vincent or her mother.

The officer went on the rope and went up on the ship.

"Get the ropes ready." Said the other WRO soldier.

-0- Cloud and Wendy ran out of the building with the Hunter right behind them. "Don't let them get away!" Kardios shouted from the background. "When the Hunter shows up…Blast him." The Commander said. They saw Cloud and Wendy ran out from the mansion and then saw the Hunter and his gang coming out to chase them.

"Fire!" The Commander shouted. Everyone shot their guns at Kardios and his gang. As the bullets headed for their direction, Chuck's Steelix appeared and wrapped its huge body to protect its master and his friends.

The bullets were sent back at the WRO soldiers and killed them.

"How does it look back there Cloud?" Wendy asked him. Cloud checked and gasped that she had a greenish-bluish color with red spots on her back. "Bobby. Tell everyone that good luck." The Commander said. "But Commander." Bobby said. The Commander let out a battle cry and ran towards the Steel pokemon. "Commander!" Bobby called again. The huge Steel pokemon growled. The bullets still bounced off and flew in different directions.

"STEELIX!" It cried.

"Come on! Show me what you got you…" The Commander got knocked real hard in the stomach by Chuck's Steelix huge edge tail.

As the commander swerved in the air, Steelix used its Iron Tail attack and slammed it into its target. The Commander flew up to the roof of the mansion and fell through some broken sharp edges of wood and was badly wounded. Then the commander got covered in all the falling pieces of wood and boulders and crushed him.

"Commander!" Bobby yelled.

-0- Lily was being lifted onto the ship and Moonlight as well. Yuffie and the rest had gotten on Cid's airship and waited for Vincent, Cloud, and Wendy.

-0-

"Good bye Cloud!" Kardios said while aiming at his head.

Wendy felt like there was something coming from her throat. She let out a cough and it was a smokescreen attack.

The Hunter and Charles covered themselves from the smoke. Chuck returned his pokemon and joined Kardios and Charles who couldn't see a thing because of the smokescreen attack that Wendy made. Before Vincent left, he aimed his gun near by a barrel explosive and shot it. Vincent then went into the Shera. The Hunter's eyes widen as the bullets had hit the barrel. BOOOM

Cloud was holding a Cyndaquil with still the WRO hat on. Cloud used the cure on Wendy and went into the other room.

Vincent place Moonlight on the ground very gently. Vincent crouched down and rubbed his hand against her fur.

"Moonlight…You need to rest and stay here." Vincent said.

Moonlight licked his hand and smiled at him.

**-End of chapter 16-**

**A/N: Wow! I actually killed someone. I never done that before. Poor WRO commander… Please leave a review. FLARE! FLARE! **


	17. Kardios's new machine

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story (But do own Kardios and his gang) anyway please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16: The WRO commander's sacrifice **

Cloud got his sword ready to block the virus from hitting him. Wendy saw the virus coming real fast and jumped in the way to save Cloud from becoming a pokemon.

"No!" She shouted and took the fall for Cloud. The Virus aimed at her neck. She brace the pain and fell to the ground holding her throat.

"You got in the way! You little swine!" The Hunter shouted.

"Wendy!" Cloud said and saw her suddenly changing. Cloud charged at the Hunter. Kardios kept on firing his gun.

Cloud had sliced the gun into two; The Hunter pulled out his Absol horn and fought Cloud with it. They both clashed against each other a few times.

"Cloud! I can't open my eyes!" Wendy shouted in fear. They both clashed once more.

Cloud tried to slash Kardios, but Kardios jumped a few steps back. Cloud suddenly remembered that his fighting style was a bit like Sephiroth's.

"_His Fighting style…"_ Cloud thought to himself seeing the image of Sephiroth in the flames. Cloud went back to his senses and knocked the Hunter back and made the Hunter crash into the other room.

The High Shera flew over head of the mansion. Everyone followed Vincent to the exit. "We are almost there." Jake said. Lily started to transform very quickly. Suddenly her neck started to grow more longer.

"Aaaah!" They all screamed seen her change into a pokemon. Soon her clothes started to rip apart. Her hair became all stringy like and her head became an odd shape.

"What the!" Kali shouted. Her arms became to short and small. She was finally a pokemon.

"What the hell is she?!" They both said while carrying her.

"We have to get her on the Shera and cure her." Kali suggested.

-0- "Mr. Valentine! We are here to bring you to the ship." One WRO officer said. "Take Yuki and the rest on the ship." Vincent said. The WRO officer nodded and took Yuki out of Vincent's arms.

"Sol…Ab." She cried. She didn't want to leave Vincent or her mother.

The officer went on the rope and went up on the ship.

"Get the ropes ready." Said the other WRO soldier.

-0- Cloud and Wendy ran out of the building with the Hunter right behind them. "Don't let them get away!" Kardios shouted from the background. "When the Hunter shows up…Blast him." The Commander said. They saw Cloud and Wendy ran out from the mansion and then saw the Hunter and his gang coming out to chase them.

"Fire!" The Commander shouted. Everyone shot their guns at Kardios and his gang. As the bullets headed for their direction, Chuck's Steelix appeared and wrapped its huge body to protect its master and his friends.

The bullets were sent back at the WRO soldiers and killed them.

"How does it look back there Cloud?" Wendy asked him. Cloud checked and gasped that she had a greenish-bluish color with red spots on her back. "Bobby. Tell everyone that good luck." The Commander said. "But Commander." Bobby said. The Commander let out a battle cry and ran towards the Steel pokemon. "Commander!" Bobby called again. The huge Steel pokemon growled. The bullets still bounced off and flew in different directions.

"STEELIX!" It cried.

"Come on! Show me what you got you…" The Commander got knocked real hard in the stomach by Chuck's Steelix huge edge tail.

As the commander swerved in the air, Steelix used its Iron Tail attack and slammed it into its target. The Commander flew up to the roof of the mansion and fell through some broken sharp edges of wood and was badly wounded. Then the commander got covered in all the falling pieces of wood and boulders and crushed him.

"Commander!" Bobby yelled.

-0- Lily was being lifted onto the ship and Moonlight as well. Yuffie and the rest had gotten on Cid's airship and waited for Vincent, Cloud, and Wendy.

-0-

"Good bye Cloud!" Kardios said while aiming at his head.

Wendy felt like there was something coming from her throat. She let out a cough and it was a smokescreen attack.

The Hunter and Charles covered themselves from the smoke. Chuck returned his pokemon and joined Kardios and Charles who couldn't see a thing because of the smokescreen attack that Wendy made. Before Vincent left, he aimed his gun near by a barrel explosive and shot it. Vincent then went into the Shera. The Hunter's eyes widen as the bullets had hit the barrel. BOOOM

Cloud was holding a Cyndaquil with still the WRO hat on. Cloud used the cure on Wendy and went into the other room.

Vincent place Moonlight on the ground very gently. Vincent crouched down and rubbed his hand against her fur.

"Moonlight…You need to rest and stay here." Vincent said.

Moonlight licked his hand and smiled at him.

**-End of chapter 16-**

**A/N: Wow! I actually killed someone. I never done that before. Poor WRO commander… Please leave a review. FLARE! FLARE! **


	18. Kardios vs Vincent

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the poke virus, FFVII characters, and pokemon. Anyway please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Vincent and Kardios's confrontation**

Kardios saw Vincent run across the arm of his machine and jumped in the air. Kardios turned to look at his prey and gave a signal to Charles.

"Charles Now!" The Hunter shouted seeing Vincent suddenly transforming into his Galian Beast form. Vincent landed in front of the Hunter and glared at him.

He ran towards the Hunter and tried to slash him, but he missed and the Hunter kicked Vincent off so he could hang off the edge of the ship. Galian Beast tumbled to the edge and almost fell down; he used his sharp claws to hang on the edge of the machine and made scratch marks on the machine.

Charles got out his sniper rifle and aimed it at Vincent.

"I got a good shot, Boss." Charles said while getting his special formula ready in range so Vincent could slow down.

The scope was in firing range to target Vincent. Vincent didn't know that he was being aimed at with a needle.

He tried to stay on the machine for as long as he could by sticking his claws even deeper into the machine's shell. Charles chuckled and pulled the trigger and shot the Chaos Limit Breaker formula to stop Vincent from transforming into his forms.

BANG The needle flew very fast and made its mark on Vincent's arm.

He felt the impact of the needle and had a pain expression on his face. Vincent almost lost his balance, but he used his back claws on his feet to make him stay on the machine while he pulled off the needle. Vincent tossed the needle and used all four of his legs to clang onto the ship and climb up. Kardios saw him climbing up and he smirked.

"Come on…Vincent." He said.

Vincent glared at him once again and then jumped into the air. His paw let out a white fireball type of attack and held it.

He went downwards so he could hit the Hunter with it by throwing it at him. Both Chuck and Charles knew that no one could withstand Galian Beast's attack.

"BOSS!" They shouted seeing Vincent heading towards Kardios with rage.

All Kardios did was smile seeing that Vincent is so powerful from all the rest. Galian Beast let out a roar as he headed for his main target. Vincent was about to throw his attack at the Hunter, But all of a sudden. The fireball faded, Vincent landed on the Hunter's right side.

"Huh?" Vincent said in a roaring type of voice in confusion why did his fireball faded. Vincent suddenly changed back into his regular self.

"Uggh." Vincent said while changing back from his beast form. The Hunter just laughed at Vincent.

"What's wrong Vincent? Not strong enough without your little Werewolf form or your winged bat?" Kardios said with a smile.

Vincent had an angry look on his face as he brace himself from transforming back.

"I still have this!" Vincent said and punched Kardios in the chin. Kardios knew that fighting Vincent would be a joy in knowing how Vincent was strong. Vincent tried to kick Kardios with his leg, but the Hunter blocked that and then tried to punch Vincent, but Vincent dodged the attack and first did a swipe with his metal glove and then did a sky upper cut. Kardios flinched and the wiped some blood off his lip.

"Very good Vincent. Just what I need to capture all pokemon." Kardios said while circling around Vincent. The two clashed against each other for a sec until Kardios punched Vincent real hard and causing Vincent to slam into the machine's back. Vincent slid down and tried to get up. Kardios could hear Vincent was catching his breath.

"What's wrong Vincent? You feel weak?!" Kardios said while walking forward to Vincent. All of sudden, Vincent was seeing three of his enemy. "Getting dizzy…" Kardios said giving Vincent an evil smile.

Vincent was wobbling a tiny bit feeling light headed. Kardios ran towards him and quickly punched Vincent.

"ABSOL!" Shelke cried and jumped towards the Hunter with sharp claws out and teeth. Kardios turned around and smirked. He punched Shelke in the stomach. Shelke quickly turned her body to land on all fours.

"SOL!" She cried again and shot an Ice Beam attack. The Hunter punched it with his snag machine.

"Oh please! You think your Ice Beam could work?!" Kardios said and then kicked Shelke real hard causing her to fall off the machine.

"Shelke!" Vincent shouted in a sick tone of voice. He got up and ran after her. He jumped off the ship for a sec and used his metal glove to clang onto the ship and used his other to catch Shelke. He grabbed her by her leg and tried his best to drag her upwards.

Shelke sat down and waited for Vincent to pull himself up. Vincent weakly rose up and turned to face Shelke. "Let's go Shelke." Vincent said. Shelke nodded. Kardios saw them and had an angry look on his face. "You're not leaving!" Kardios growled.

**-End of chapter 18-**

**A/N: Whoa!...That was surprising… I sure wrote a lot. Anyway please leave a review! FLARE!FLARE! **


	19. Vincent captured once again

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or FFVII characters. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 19:Vincent captured once again**

Cloud was walking to the center of where the massive claw had broken the window of Cid's airship. The WRO where trying to get rid of the machine's claw so that, they could escape from the Hunter. "Mister Strife!" One WRO soldier said trying to move the claw. Cloud saw that they were struggling to try to remove it. "Leave it to me…Go help Yuffie. Cloud told them as he pulled out his buster sword.

They nodded.

-0-

Cid felt the rumbling of the machine's wail and hearing some very loud sword clashing through some metal. "What's going on down there?!" Cid shouted hearing all the loud clanging. -0-

The WRO soldiers were trying to break the machine's outer shell on its head, where Kardios stood on top of. The machine did a very loud wail as it felt its arm being almost sliced in half. Meanwhile Vincent and Shelke were running across the machine's arm, to head back to the Shera. Cloud was doing his slashes to try to destroy the machine's claw.

He did a high jump and did an charged up slash that made the metal claw crack. Cloud swug his sword a third time. He stood in his sword crouch stance seeing the claw shadder into pieces. He got up and did his victory pose and saw the broken claw go back to the machine. The machine did a hurt wail machine sound as it brought back its broken arm. Kardios angrily pulled out a Ultra Ball. "Go Ultra ball!" Kardios shouted and threw it at Shelke. The Ultra ball opened up and sucked Shelke inside it. The ball closed and made a flashing sound as it closed and fell down. Shelke was inside it struggling to break free. "No!" Vincent said and jumped of the machine to get the wiggling poke ball. He tried to go even more faster to catch the ball. He grabbed it with his metal glove and tossed it back towards the Shera. Cloud saw the ultra ball and saw it release Shelke. Shelke laid on the floor tired. Meanwhile Vincent was falling towards the ground.

As he was falling down, Charles shot a needle to make Vincent not be able to get up. Everyone saw Vincent fall down until it was silent for a moment to hear a thud. "We got him boss!" Charles said. The machine went downwards and landed. The machine's chest opened up, and a net came and snatch Vincent inside and a force field covered him.

The huge machine legs went inside its body and took off into the air. Cloud saw the machine take off with Vincent and had an angry tone of voice.

"Cid! After it!" Cloud shouted. "Sorry Cloud…The engines is over heated!" Cid told Cloud. Cloud got to the window and waited for the machine to show up. "Cloud!…What are you doing?!" Cid shouted seeing Cloud jump off the shera. "Cloud!" Cid shouted again. Cloud jumped off the shera and grabbed the Machine's end of its tail. Cloud held on tight as the machine's tail was moving. The wind made everything a bit hard to see for Cloud as he pulled out one of his small swords and sticked it into the tail to hold tight and get to the center of the back of the head. Meanwhile inside the ship, Charles saw Cloud was on the monitor. "Boss! It's Cloud!" Charles said seeing him on the screen. Kardios had an angry look on his face seeing that Cloud was going to free Vincent. "Let's try shaking him off." The hunter said and pushed a button. The machine's tail moved from side to side just trying to get Cloud off. But still, Cloud sticked his sword even deeper to hang on. Cloud had a angry look on his face because of the wind and the shaking off. "Charles!" Kardios growled seeing that Cloud was still up on the ship. "Yes Boss!" Charles said and pulled out his special chemical and went up. Cloud looked up and saw Charles come up from the Machine's head and glared at him. Charles stepped out and saw Cloud. "Hey there Cloud." Charles said seeing him in his battle position. "You know… Your not half bad…I mean you could really join us." he said examining Cloud.

"Just let Vincent go!" Cloud shouted. Cloud swug his sword, but Charles seemed to have blocked it back.

"No way! He's to useful to us!" Charles said holding back Cloud's weapon. Cloud glared at Charles and slashed his sword once again at him, but missed. Cloud turned and saw that Charles was standing on the edge of the wing. "With Vincent on our side…Nothing will get in our way." Charles chuckled pulling out his chemical.

Cloud jumped toward him and tried to hit him again, but Charles was blocking his attack. "You will enjoy being on our side too Cloud." Charles said.

Cloud glared at him. "Like I'm about to join you!" Cloud shouted pushing Charles back. Charles went back on the other side of the wing. "Now!…Let's peek into your head." Charles said opening up his chemical. He let out a laugh and made the chemical spread all over in a white mist and he seemed to had vanished. Cloud ran through the mist and seemed to have not seen Charles anywhere. Then he felt that Sephiroth had return back from the dead after seeing that Kadaj had went back to the life stream. Then he saw that Sephiroth had came back holding back his sword. Cloud's eyes widen seeing Sephiroth coming back from the dead still standing. Cloud got pushed back and was speechless. Charles was tricking Cloud with his newly made chemical. He jumped back towards the tail and saw that in a illusion that he was Sephiroth. "So…This is who you fear Cloud." Charles asked. "THE MIGHTY SEPHIROTH!" Cloud was Shocked and surprised that Charles had tricked him. "…Charles?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth smile. "Good guess Cloud." Charles said. Cloud didn't see Charles coming and got slammed off the tail. The mist was wearing off. Sephiroth saw Cloud fall. The wind made Sephiroth vanish. "See ya Cloud…" Charles said as his sunglasses shined off his face.

-0-

Cloud fell and landed on the top of the canyon of the wastelands and weakly got up and held his left arm and saw the machine leave with Vincent. "Damn!" He said seeing that he had failed in saving his friend. Cloud looked over the horizon seeing it leave. Cloud's eyes suddenly turned into silts for a moment as his hair blew through the wind of the canyon. Then his eyes went back to normal hearing the High Shera coming to pick him up. "Get on Cloud!" Barret shouted giving him a hand to get up on the high wind. The Shera was still heading to the east of the wastelands. The Machine was heading back to the base where they first were thinking of the plan of capturing Vincent.

**-end of chapter 19-**

**A/N: Gasp! Vincent is captured again…(O.O)….please re…review. Poor Vincent… **


	20. Shelke cured

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, the virus or Final Fantasy. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 20: Shelke cured**

The machine landed near the base and The Hunter and his gang got out. They took Vincent out from the net and made Vincent walk. Vincent felt more sicker than ever sicker than even a dog. Vincent was inside the base and suddenly felt woozy and very light headed with a very high fever. He fell to the ground and was crouch on the floor feeling sick. His Cerberus gun fell out from its holster as he was on the floor feeling real sick. Chuck and Charles were bringing some chains to chain Vincent up.

Chuck saw that Vincent was in real pain from the shot and maybe he will feel even more worse when Kardios gives him the virus.

"Well, Looks like it's working." Kardios said seeing Vincent on the ground on his laying on his side. Both Chuck and Charles had hand cuffed Vincent's arms and legs. Kardios smirked and turned to face Chuck.

"Chuck! Take him down stairs." Kardios ordered him.

"You got it Boss." Chuck said while dragging Vincent towards him and picked him up to take him down stairs.

It seemed that Vincent won't see Moonlight or their children again. Vincent knew that there was no choice, but to given in, still feeling sick.

-0-

The Shera was still trying to find out where the Hunter was hiding. Cloud walked in a middle of a conversation. "What did you mean it ain't working?!" Yuffie shouted seeing that the cure wasn't seemed to have any affect on what Charles had made. Yuffie growled in frustration. "Do you have anymore?" She asked the WRO medic.

"Sorry…we used the last of it on the Cradily girl." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." Lily said waving her hand with a sorry look on her face laying on the stretcher. Yuffie suddenly started to feel sick to her stomach. "Aww…I don't feel so great." she said in a sick tone. She looked up at the medic.

"What was that virus…that guy shot me with?"

The medic pulled out a pokemon book and looked for the color of the virus. "Umm…here it is." He said looking at the picture and then showed Yuffie the picture.

"What!" She yelled looking at the picture of the grass/poison Gloom. Yuffie had a disgusted look on her face.

"I…I'm going to be that?!" she said holding her stomach. "I shouldn't had eggs for breakfast." She said to herself rubbing her stomach. She bent down to her knees. "Auggh…Air sickness and Virus don't mix very well…"

Cloud angrily walked towards the other room from across the medic room. The WRO medic patted her back. "maybe you should rest." he said walking Yuffie to her room to rest. Cloud slammed the door shut. "Cloud?" Tifa asked through the door. She opened the door and saw that Cloud was standing down in the center of the room in the shadows. Tifa saw that Cloud was in rage.

Cloud sighed. "I couldn't save Vincent…" He turned to Tifa that was standing right beside him. "…I should of have gone after the Hunter when I had the chance…during the attack!" Cloud shouted and turned away.

Cloud's eyes were silted for a moment.

"Cloud…you tried your best on saving the ship…and." Tifa said. "I had two choices Tifa, To save Vincent or helped the WRO!" he Said in a frustrated tone. Tifa walked up to Cloud and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Cloud, Stop blaming yourself." "it's not your fault that this happened." Cloud sighed again. "Cloud…let it go for now…We will get Vincent back. "If we fail…then we are all pokemon!" Cloud said.

"I don't want you to do bad things like you did when I was…" Cloud had a worried look on his face as he turned to Tifa. "Sorry." She said.

"I won't Tifa…I won't scare you again, for what I did a long time ago." Cloud said.

(Sorry to tell you all this, but this happened when me and my bro had a scene when Tifa becomes a Chikorita in a joke with the Predator.-Absolhunter251)

(Flashback) Tifa was scared and confused and ran away from Cloud. "CHIKA!" She cried as she ran away with a scared look on her eyes as she saw what Cloud had done to the Predator and she had her vines up as she ran.

"TIFA!" Cloud shouted seeing her run into the forest.

Cloud saw her leave and pulled out his buster sword. His eyes had silted and he let out an angry cry and started to slash every tree in the forest. Later Cloud found Tifa and held her in his arms crying. "I'm sorry…" Cloud said hold Tifa the Chikorita in his arms.

(flashback ended)

-0-

Cloud looked down and Tifa saw that he was sorry for what he did a long time ago.

-0-

Shelke had woken inside the Medic room. And looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She looked at her arm and noticed that she was back to normal. Mike the WRO officer came in and saw that Shelke was awake.

"Ah Shelke. Your awake." He said in a soft tone. "Mike." Shelke said turning her head towards him. Shelke sighed.

"So far, I don't remember anything." She said to Mike. "Except…Moonlight giving birth and…Vincent?" She asked him. "He has been cured Shelke and you as well…But it was a bit hard to cure you, though." he said hold up a bandage on his arm. "Did I do that?" She asked. He nodded.

"The good thing is that you scratched instead of biting Shelke, that was the good thing." He said. Then Luna showed up scratching on Mike's leg to see Shelke. Mike turned to Vincent's and Moonlight's daughter and picked her up. Luna was happy that mike held her in his arms and also was very happy to see her big sister. Luna walked up to Shelke to licked her hand. "Is this one of…" She paused. "That's one of the Absol pups…Luna." he said.

"Absol! Ab!" Luna cried happily.

"well, she must still think of you as a big sister."

"sister?" Shelke asked.

"When you were an Absol. They made you apart of their family."

"Family?" Shelke asked again. Shelke looked at Luna then looked at Mike. "Umm…Where's Vincent?" Mike looked a bit down. "He's…Been captured by the Hunter…"

Shelke sighed. "…Oh." She said. Luna saw her head lay back on the bed. "I'll let you get some rest." Mike said seeing that Shelke was tiered.

"Come on little one…We must let her rest." Mike said in a nice tone. Luna looked at Mike with a worried look. Mike took Luna back to Moonlight as Shelke rested. Shelke sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

"Vincent…" She said.

**-End of chapter 20-**

**A/N: How cute… Luna want to be with Shelke. I like this chapter because of Mike. Please leave a review. FLARE!FLARE! **


	21. Vincent getting the virus

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. If I did, you wouldn't see the end of Vincent, Cloud or the rest of the characters. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 21: Vincent getting the virus**

Vincent was dangling off the chains as they held him up with his arms up and leg and hands together. The chains were making a chiming sound as they moved with a little bit of cold air.

Vincent woke up inside the Hunter's base. Vincent looked at himself and noticed that he was tied up. He tried moving his arms and legs, but he was strap tight and seem could not do anything. Then the metal door opened up.

"Good evening Vincent…did you had a nice Nap?!" Kardios said while walking towards Vincent.

Vincent only glared at him.

"…Or should I say a rough nap." He said.

Charles spotted Vincent's Cerberus gun and picked it up.

"Hunter…" Vincent grunted as he felt sick. "You know Vincent…you should of stayed an Absol…We could of be best of friends and you will get all the respect and pride…"

"I will never join you…Your twisted and insane!" Vincent said in a sick tone of voice. The Hunter smirked at him. "That's what you think Vincent." The Hunter said while getting more closer to Vincent and pulled out the updated Virus. "However…" He made the virus go forcibly into Vincent's chest area. Vincent was gritting his teeth as the Hunter kept on stabbing the virus into his body. "…I want to hear you scream!" Kardios said while stabbing it even deeper.

"Making you SUFFER…The pain of the virus." Kardios with full force, pulled out the virus and stared at Vincent.

Vincent was catching his breath as he felt the virus going into his blood stream.

"In a few hours Vincent…your mine." Kardios said as he left the room. Charles held the Cerberus and pulled the trigger. "Whoa!" Charles said as he flew back and landed on the wall. He sneered. "I love this gun!" He said to himself as he got up and held in shooting range position. "let's tweak it up a bit!" Charles chuckled as he inserted three empty needles. "It's not made for that!" Vincent shouted at Charles. "Shut up!" Charles yelled. Charles pulled the trigger and the empty needles went flying and missed Vincent. Charles let out a laugh as he saw Vincent's reaction when he fired the gun.

"Charles, come here…Chuck watch Vincent." Kardios ordered his friends. "Okay boss." Charles said.

"Yes boss…" Chuck said. Kardios turned to face Charles.

"I want you to find out what pokemon that Cloud and the rest had." Kardios asked. Charles smiled. "You can count on me Boss!" Charles chuckled.

-0-

It was 9:50 pm. On the clock. Vincent was moaning in pain as he felt more and more sicker. Chuck came in holding his beautiful plant and noticed Vincent was moaning in pain.

"you don't look so good Vincent." Chuck said while putting his plant down on the floor. Vincent looked at Chuck with a sick look on his face. Vincent sighed. "So…why? Why do you help him?…" Vincent asked. Chuck looked to the side watering his plant. "Why?…Because, I don't want to make the Boss mad at me…If I do something bad, the boss is going to kill me!" Chuck said. "Like…" Vincent asked again.

"I don't know? Some kind of torture or…" chuck paused and then showed an angry face. "…Hey!! Don't try to make me go softy on you!" Chuck said while closing his fist. "Or you'll be sorry you punk!" Chuck shouted and punched Vincent in the stomach. Vincent started to cough and wheeze from the punch. "CHUCK!!" Kardios shouted from behind Chuck. "Boss!" Chuck said in a scared tone seeing the Hunter very an angry.

"I want Vincent to suffer from the Virus! I don't want a dead Absol that you killed in one strike!" Kardios shouted in anger. "I won't do it again Boss…" Chuck said. Kardios turned to Vincent. "See this poke ball! This will capture anything and it never fails!" Kardios said holding the Master ball in his snag machine hand. "I found the matchups Boss." Charles said. The data had reflected off of Charles's sunglasses. "Good Charles." Kardios said.

The Computer:

….CLOUD STRIFE

Gender: MALE

Blood type: AB

EX SOLDIER

Pokemon:

….Pikachu

Type: Electric mouse

BEEP Analyses complete

…..TIFA LOCKHART

Gender: Female

Blood type: B

Pokemon:

….Chikorita

Type: Grass

BEEP Analyses complete

……CID HIGHWIND

Gender: Male

Blood type: B

Pokemon:

……Unknown

Type: Unknown

BEEP Analyses complete

…..BARETT WALLACE

Gender: Male

Blood type: A

Pokemon:

……Unknown

Type: Unknown

BEEP Analyses complete.

"I know what to do boss." Charles said. "I found some of Shinra's old red saucers and made them a new design and made them my own style." Charles chuckled to himself as he brought the picture of the little machines. "They will inject their targets! And…Capture the Absol pups."

"How many did you make Charles?" Kardios asked.

"Enough for all the WRO soldiers out there!" Charles smirked. "Cloud and the others will come…And soon will have all the pokemon." Charles said. "I'll send them out right away."

**-end of chapter- **

**A/N: Man…I feel so bad that Vincent is suffering and is sick. I mean if I was inside that scene, I would help Vincent break free and cure him and make him feel more better.**

**Please leave a review. **


	22. Battling the hunter's machine

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Pokemon. Please enjoy this next chapter. **

**Chapter 22: Battling the Machine**

Cloud put his small swords where his buster sword was on his back and strapped them on. Cloud walked down the hall and saw Tifa waiting for him.

"Tifa, this mission is going to be very dangerous for you and I don't want you to get hurt, so just stay here with Vincent's children Okay?" Cloud said softly. Tifa went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Cloud, No giving up." Tifa said. Cloud let Tifa go and went into the main room where Cid was.

" Okay everyone listen up! A few of the WRO soldiers will go with Cloud to get Vincent out of there and get rid of that hunter." Cid said.

Cloud stood up and went to the center.

"okay, Were all going to free Vincent and stop the Hunter…It's going to be risky, but Good luck to all of you going on this trip with me." Cloud said. One WRO soldier stood up.

"I'm with you Strife!" he said showing no fear of dying. "I'm coming too!" Yuffie said in a sick tone of voice while coming in.

Cloud turned to face her. "Yuffie, you should stay on the Shera with Cid and the rest of the troops." Cloud told her.

"No way Cloud! I'm going to stop the Hunter and get Vincent back and…" Yuffie paused for a moment and turned to the side and covered her mouth. "You should really stay Yuffie, you look awful anyway." Cloud said.

"No way! Cloud, I can…" Yuffie turned to the side once again. "Hey! I don't want that Shit on my floors!" Cid shouted. Cloud sighed. "Let's go!" Cloud said walking towards the WRO soldiers that were going with him.

"Were with you the whole way." Said one WRO soldier.

"You can count on us!" Wendy said.

Cloud and the 5 WRO soldiers went down the ropes of the highwind ship.

As they landed on the ground, a TokoBot was watching them land. The TokoBot looked like a red saucer with a stinger like a scorpion tail that had a needle filled with the virus of different pokemon. Cloud and the WRO soldiers went off the ropes and saw the Hunter's base.

Cloud stepped forward and glared.

"All of you go ahead!" Cloud ordered the soldiers.

They went ahead of Cloud. The soldiers saw the door to the base and head straight for it. Then the foot of the hunter's machine came in front of the base of the entrance and roared.

The soldiers gasped seeing the machine above them. The TokoBots went to where Cloud and his soldiers went off the ropes. All whole bunch of them climbed up the ropes and went into the highwind. The machine charged up a beam of blue light from its bud like mouth. The WRO soldiers ran back to Cloud as for one WRO soldier stayed behind and was to scared to move.

The machine opened its mouth a released a ray of blue light that looked like water. The WRO soldier got hit by the ray and screamed in pain as it made him vanish into nothing.

Cloud covered his face from the bright light and the WRO soldiers covered their eyes. The ray had stopped and the gun was only left of what had remained of the soldier.

Cloud got in his battle stance and waited for the machine to strike with the same ray blast.

The machine threw another blast at Cloud.

Cloud jumped up into the air and went near its head. Cloud slashed his sword at the machine's mouth bud area and sliced one of them off. He landed on the left wing of the machine. The machine opened up a missile launcher on its back.

A few missiles had came out from its back and homoned on Cloud. He bent one of his small swords and saw them coming at him. Cloud did a front flip and sliced two Missiles in half as he went up.

The machine had gotten that winged blown off by its own missiles. The machine swung its tail that knocked Cloud downwards.

"Cloud!" Wendy shouted and she went towards the machine blasting at its leg. The rest of the soldier did the same. The machine tripped and fell on its stomach. Cloud went down at it stabbing two of his small swords and struck it into its sides of its mouth. The scoop showed Cloud coming at it.

Cloud went downwards holding his buster sword down as he stabbed the machine in its head and twisted his sword to the left. And jumped off carrying his buster sword and his small swords.

The machine blown up behind Cloud as he landed.

Cloud rose up and looked at the soldiers.

"Let's go inside the base." he said. "Right!" all the soldiers said.

**-end of chapter 22-**

**A/N: Woo who! Cloud is so cool in this chapter. I will never forget on how cool I make each character. Please review! FLARE! FLARE! **


	23. TokoBot attack!

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon in this story or Final Fantasy. Anyway I almost close to finishing this story any time now. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 23: TokoBot attack**

-0-

The WRO soldiers were pulling up the ropes back to the Shera.

The TokoBots all clanged themselves to the ropes as they had a mission to get all the WRO and turn them into Pokemon, and capture the Absol pups. One of the three WRO soldier's was tiered while pulling one of them up.

"these ropes feel sort of heavy…" said one WRO soldier in the middle.

"Ha! Maybe your not fit for this job, Fred!" Said Mark as he was pulling with his eyes closed while explaining. "Heh! You two lumps aren't ready for this type of rope lifting."

Then George had gotten attack by one of Charles's TokoBots. Fred had gotten faced hugger by another TokoBot. Mark turned around and saw his two buddies starting to change into pokemon. The TokoBots turned towards Mark who was scared out of his life and pulled out his gun.

Fred was holding his sides while screaming in pain as his body was aching in pain as he felt his insides shrink, he grew a short tail that came out of his pants, with a crescent type strikes sprouting out on his head, was becoming a very lightish grayish bluish color and started to shrink into his outfit. He finally had gotten up and saw that he was a Machop.

"MACHOP!!!" he cried as he then ran towards the door, but the TokoBot switched its tail and made a snag Pokeball come out and snagged the Machop into the snag ball and turned to another one of its kind.

George was feeling his legs and arms expand as he felt his veins burst out into his arms, he grew a crescent that was like Fred, his skin became a purple like color, his mouth became like a snout and his chest felt more enlarged than ever, And he stood up tall. He looked at himself and saw that he was the Fighting pokemon Machoke.

Mark scarily fired his gun. "Ahh! Stay back!" He shouted shooting the Bots. One TokoBot quickly jumped at him and injected the pokemon virus with full force on him with its stinger almost killing him.

He Fell to his knees and held his stomach as he then felt his ribcage split in half as he then felt two new arms come out of his back. He looked at them and ed around and saw the TokoBot jump at nearly had a heart attack, His mouth then grew a covering over it, he grabbed his face as he then fell to the ground passed out. He was Machamp the final form of Machop and Machoke. The TokoBots all swarmed over the two passed out pokemon and headed for the door to get the rest of the WRO and get the Absol pups.

-0-

One TokoBot was red and was looking for Cloud's friends. One was scanning Barret and found its target.

Barret turned around and saw the TokoBot jump at him and quickly fired his gun at it. Barret then heard some screaming from the other side of the ship and knew that something was wrong. He ran to Tifa to get her out of the Shera with Moonlight and her children.

Moonlight had sensed something was coming to capture them. "What is it Moonlight?" Tifa asked. Moonlight looked to the door. The TokoBots walked over to the room where they might find the Absols.

-0-

Reno and Rude went off the ship and went to their Truck to head back to Ruffus Shinra. "Thanks." Reno said to the WRO soldiers who let them go back to Ruffus, before going on the truck.

"Let's get out of here Rude." Reno said as he hopped into the truck.

".…." Rude said and started up the truck.

They drove through the dark night with the truck and didn't know that the TokoBots were on the ground.

Reno looked on his side mirror and noticed a swarm of Orange TokoBots chasing them. Reno slowly turned his head to Rude.

"Drive faster…" Reno said in a nervous tone.

"What!" Rude said. Then Rude turned on the head lights on the truck and saw a TokoBot standing right in front of them. Rude gasped seeing that they were going to crash straight into it and a tree.

"Oh Shit!" Reno shouted as they were going to crash.

Rude slammed into it and crushed it with the wheel of the truck. On the back of their truck said a sign "I Heart Midgar" on it. One TokoBot jumped on the back near Reno's seat.

Reno used his weapon to swipe it off. The TokoBot went off and landed on the ground moving its legs in the air. "Rude!" he shouted seeing the rest of the TokoBots coming after them.

Rude stepped on the petal on the truck real hard, making it go real fast. They crashed into one TokoBot that was going to attack them and was hanging on as the truck sped through the forest.

They made the truck move from side to side to get the machine off, the TokoBot got launched into the air as it landed on the ground squirming with its legs up in the air.

Rude quickly turned the truck around and got ready to smash into the TokoBots like pin balls.

"Let's do this!" Reno said with a smirked. Rude pushed the truck to max and made the tiers screech and slammed its self into the TokoBots.

Then out of nowhere, a Cactuar appeared whistling and stood right in front of the last TokoBot and saw the lights shine straight into it.

The Cactuar got smashed like a pancake and was spread on the ground twitching.

"Did we lose them?" Reno asked and saw that there was no TokoBot to be seen.

"I'm not looking." Rude said.

**-End of Chapter 23-**

**A/N: Ha! That funny that a Cactuar appeared out of nowhere just to get smashed. Anyway, the Metriod music when Samus vs. the space pirates from the first game help me write the TokoBots actions. Anyway please leave a review!! FLARE!FLARE!**


	24. Pokemon transformations

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or Pokemon or the poke virus or Pokemon! Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.**

**A/N: I do not own the pokemon music in this chapter also.**

**Chapter 24: Pokemon transformations**

One TokoBot was sending an objective to one special TokoBot that looked like a Metang type Bot that had still the design of the TokoBots, had to small metal wings that was the color of a Metang and its whole body, had two large arms with metal claws for grabbing, and had one red eye.

…..MISSION Capture Absol pups… OTHER OBJECTIVE….None.

The MetaBot flew into the main window towards the Shera and shot a hole for its self and the rest of the TokoBots to capture and snag all the useful pokemon.

-0-

Cid was in the main room and heard some of the WRO soldiers being attacked by Charles's machines and couldn't do anything to stop them. "Commander! AHHH!" "No! AHHH!" cried the WRO soldiers being injected by the Virus.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cid shouted hearing all screams of the WRO soldiers. Then from outside of the Shera were a whole flood of TokoBots raining down all over the ship. "Engine room! What are the stats?" Cid asked, but he didn't get a response from the Engine room. "Damn!" he said to himself while hitting his fist on the wheel of the ship.

-0-

At the bottom of the engine room were Pokemon of the WRO soldiers. There was different kinds of pokemon on the bottom. There was an Ekans, Weedle, Rattata, and a Clefariy inside the engine room.

-0-

The hallway:

"There's too many of them!" Shouted one WRO soldier.

I held my gun close to me as I saw the TokoBot crawling towards me with its stinger. I tried to block it, but it got me and jumped off. The WRO officer turned around and saw me on the floor holding my stomach.

I quickly grew a tail, and I was standing on all fours as my glasses fell towards the ground.

"Damn it! Everyone to the main room if any of you get hit by those Robots! Don't come at all!" Cid shouted through the whole ship. I finally grew a snout and shook myself out of my clothes. I opened my big black eyes and stared at the WRO officer. "FLAREON!" I shouted.

I was about to attack the soldier until I got snagged by a snag ball. "FLARE!" I cried as went inside the Pokeball.

The Pokeball wiggled a bit until it stopped moving and the red light faded. The TokoBot picked up the Pokeball and went out of the ship. Then one more TokoBot appeared and jumped towards the WRO officer.

-0-

The same kind of red TokoBot scanned Cid and jumped towards him unguarded. Cid turned around and saw the TokoBot coming towards him with its stinger. Then the TokoBot got slammed by a broom. "SUDOWOODO!" cried Cid's pokemon while wearing an apron with a pink outline while slamming the TokoBot until Cid could reach for his weapon and stabbed the Bot.

MEANWHILE:

The Hunter was checking his watch and smirked. "Soon! In just a few more minutes Vincent, And your mine!" Kardios said to himself while picking up his Master ball. He walked towards the table and got out a bottle of wine.

-0-

Cloud and the WRO soldiers followed him towards the hallway that leads to the hunter, until a whole bunch of TokoBots came and blocked their path.

Cloud glared and ran towards the TokoBots and made a path for himself to go through. Wendy saw Cloud run towards the hallway and tried to catch up with him…But the TokoBots blocked her path.

"Cloud!" Wendy cried as she had been cornered by an swarm of TokoBots. The WRO soldiers were on their own to fight the swarm of Charles's machines.

-0-

The Hunter was drinking down his drink of wine and knew that Cloud was right behind him. The hunter opened up his eyes. "Would you like a drink?…" he asked Cloud with a grin on his face.

Cloud glared at him. "Where's Vincent Hunter!" Cloud shouted while holding his buster sword.

Kardios turned around and smiled. "You don't have to worry about him…He's safe with me Cloud…"

"….In a few minutes…Vincent will be mine, and so will you and your friends!" Then Charles appeared right next by Kardios.

"You have two choices Cloud…" He sneered. "Save Vincent! Or help your friends?!" Charles chuckled.

Cloud looked shocked and knew that he couldn't win this fight.

he gasped. "Vincent's Cerberus!"

Charles chuckled and pulled the trigger. Three needles flew towards Cloud and had three different pokemon of the virus. The Needles labeled : Pikachu, Magikarp, and Umbreon. Cloud looked up and saw them heading towards him, He jumped towards them and pulled out his two swords and slashed through two of the Virus by doing a front flip.

Cloud then saw one coming towards him at full speed. Cloud gasped as he saw the Virus headed towards him. He got hit by it and flew towards the hard floor and held he neck. He rolled over to his back and laid on the floor feeling the virus going into his blood steam.

The Hunter walked towards Cloud and heard his grunts of pain.

He sighed.

"Cloud…Cloud! Your such a fool…Your so stubborn!…"Just like a Pikachu!" Kardios said standing over Cloud.

Cloud looked up at the Hunter and painfully pulled out the needle and tossed it aside. The needle roll across the floor. Cloud tried to get up, but he was starting to feel real weak and sick. He held his stomach and looked up straight to the Hunter.

The Hunter smirked at him. Cloud fell to the ground moaning in pain feeling the same sickness that Vincent was feeling.

-0-

Chuck knew that Cloud was here and looked at Vincent while holding his plant. "Wait here!" He said to Vincent. Vincent just stared at Chuck seeing him leave the room and was silent feeling real sick.

-0-

"time is running out Cloud! Soon Vincent, You and your friends will follow my every order and help me snag all the pokemon in the world!" The Hunter said with a gleaming look in his eyes. Cloud looked up at the Hunter while breathing very harshly with red cheeks fading through of a Pikachu's cheeks on his face and was going to pass out.

**-End of chapter 24-**

**A/N: (Gasp!) Cloud! The Pokemon Virus had hit him! This is bad! Really bad! Can Cloud really save his friends and Vincent?!…Umm…Anyway the Pokemon battle from the TV. Show really helped me with the beginning scene and the Three on Three battle music from Pokemon the first movie really help me for when Cloud had gotten hit by the virus and the theme of Evil Celebi really help me towards the end of this chapter and I was inside the story as the Girl who becomes the Flareon and gets snagged by the hunter's TokoBots. Anyway please leave a review…FLARE! FLARE! **


	25. The time of transformation is near

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII: **

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFVII characters or Pokemon. But do own my characters please enjoy this next intense chapter.**

**Chapter 25: The time of transformation is near**

Chuck came in and saw Cloud on the ground coughing and feeling very sick. Charles aimed the Cerberus with bullets to kill Cloud. Yuffie jumped towards the ground and was right behind Chuck and Charles.

Both chuck and Charles smelled the stinky smell of Gloom that Yuffie had.

"What's that smell?" Charles asked Chuck while covering his nose from the smell. Yuffie heard that comment and had the face of Gloom whenever she closed her eyes.

"Aww! I'm smelling like a Gloom…" She moaned as she held her weapon. Cloud raised his head and saw Yuffie.

"Y…Yuffie!" Cloud shouted in a sick tone.

"I'm here to you and…" Yuffie paused and turned to the side. She threw Up inside Chuck's favorite plant that he has been raising for a long time. Chuck was in rage that she puked inside his plant.

"That was my favorite PLANT!!" Chuck shouted. Yuffie looked up and had Gloom eyes as she saw him with rage.

-0-

The Highwind was losing against the TokoBots. The WRO soldiers were becoming different pokemon from left to right. A Raticate was banging through the door to get one WRO soldier that was hiding inside a closet. The Door started to bust. "There's no such thing as rats or Pokemon that eat you!" Jake said to himself knowing that there was no way to escape the mad Raticate.

-0-

One WRO soldier was shooting some TokoBots and didn't see one right behind him and then was transforming into a Vaporeon. (Absolhunter251- In that case my Brother Jonsey.)

Then Jonseycat's glasses fell off his face and was on the ship thinking about something else that to get more of the WRO soldiers.

-0-

Shelke was running down the hall to get to Tifa and Moonlight while running away from some TokoBots who were after Vincent's children. Luna was right behind her "Big sister" and then saw her Brother and Sister waiting for her. Tifa saw Shelke in front of the door.

"Shelke." Tifa said.

"We have to get out of this room!" Shelke said while trying to look for an exit. Barret was shooting off some TokoBots for one of the WRO soldiers to get an easy range of one. Barret's gun had stopped for a sec.

"I don't think I can handle this!' he said.

One TokoBot jumped at the soldier that was helping Barret out and was screaming in pain as the virus went into her system. She changed pretty quickly and was becoming a Miltank. Barret noticed that he was cornered and had to do something real quick.

"Roll!" Barret shouted and tosses the WRO soldier towards the row of TokoBots. She then became a fully Miltank as she slammed into the TokoBots and out of the ship by mistake.

"TANKK!" She shouted as she fell down to the ground and made an imprint of herself while she landed. Barret looked over and felt sort of stupid for doing that to a soldier.

"Sorry!" He shouted before going where Tifa was with Moonlight.

-0-

Cloud got up and held his buster sword while changing very slowly into a Pikachu. He now had the Pikachu ears and Cheeks while sparks were coming out of his body. Cloud dashed towards the Hunter with rage.

Hunter quickly drew his Absol horn and blocked Cloud's attack and was smiling evily at Cloud seeing that when they both clashed seeing Cloud's cheeks spark with lighting.

Yuffie ran for a good aim to hit Chuck with. "Why you little!" Chuck shouted and got his iron fist with spikes ready to hit Yuffie. Yuffie quickly gabbed the nearest thing and wham it on Chuck's head. His Plant pot broke into pieces. Charles turned around and saw Chuck knocked out.

"Chuck!" he shouted. He didn't see Yuffie come right behind him and got knocked out by her blade. Charles dropped the Cerberus and lied with his friend. "I'll take that! Thank you." She said while grabbing the Keys from Chuck and getting Vincent's Cerberus.

-0-

Cloud got kicked in the chest and rolled across the floor coughing. The Hunter walked towards Cloud while telling him to stand. "Stand! Stand!" he said to Cloud.

Cloud coughed a bit more and was wheezing. "This is your last chance to surrender Hunter…" Cloud said while looking even more worser than before.

"Face it Cloud…you've lost, all your friends will be pokemon that will be mine to control and use for world damnation!"

-0-

Vincent was resting uneasy. The chains were chiming every time as Yuffie came in. She looked up and saw him hanging off.

"Vincent!" She shouted. Vincent slowly opened his eye and sees in odd vision of Yuffie as his eyes looked so different in way of sight.

"Vincent!" Yuffie called again in an odd voice of a monster type of tone.

She got him free from his chains.

Vincent fell towards the ground with a heavy fall as a few chains dragged him down. Yuffie crouch down to see if Vincent was all right.

"Vincent?" she asked in a concern tone.

Vincent was rasping and looks up at her. "Yuffie…" he said in a rasping wheezing tone of voice. "Thanks for freeing me." "Your welcome Vincent." She said worried for him. Vincent got up and held his Cerberus.

"Now! It's time to stop all this madness!" Vincent said while reloading his Cerberus with Bullets and runs towards the door where Chuck went. Yuffie followed Vincent.

**-End of chapter-**

**A/N: Yayy! It's getting real good! Can't wait to write the next chapter. Anyway, please leave a review! FLARE! FLARE!**


	26. The Transformation beings

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or pokemon. It's been a while since I've been working on this story. I hope you know that soon…this story will end soon, very soon. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 26: The transformation beings**

-0-

Cloud was starting to change and held his stomach real tight. The Hunter walked towards Cloud and pulled out his Absol horn and was about to stab him.

"Good bye Cloud!" Hunter said, as he was about to kill Cloud.

Cloud got up and was losing his balance and tried to attack the hunter. The Hunter avoided Cloud's attack and kicked him back down.

Cloud rolled across the floor and held the cure in his hand that Charles made.

Cloud looked up at the Hunter. "At least…I got the cure, Hunter…We will stop you!" Cloud said in a weak tone. Yuffie came in and accidentally fell through a hole and was at the way bottom away from Vincent. The hunter turned around and saw Vincent standing there aiming his Cerberus at him.

"Ah! Vincent, your just in time!" Kardios said as he smirked at him. Yuffie rubbed her head and looked up. "Vincent!" She said as she was in the hole. Vincent looked down and saw Yuffie down in the hole.

Then Vincent turned to the hunter with a glare. All of sudden, the time of the transformation had begun. 12:00:

Yuffie then started to yell in pain as she felt something come out of her head. Vincent fell to his knees and was holding his stomach.

"Guggh!" Vincent said as he felt his body starting to change. His metal glove started to shake as his fingers were fusing almost together.

Cloud was also changing as well. "Vincent!" Cloud shouted as he saw Vincent's hair turn white.

Cloud felt his organs shift and shrink as he was becoming a lot like a Pikachu.

The Hunter started to laugh, as he was about to have his prize and Cloud on his side. Cloud tried his best and looked at Vincent.

"HERE VINCENT!" Cloud shouted in pain and threw the cure towards Vincent.

Vincent saw the cure and gabbed it real quickly and injected himself with it.

The Hunter gasped. "No!" he said as Vincent went back to normal. Cloud did a weak smile and knew that Vincent was okay.

"You!!" The Hunter said in anger and kicked Cloud off the edge. Cloud went down towards the ground and landed on it. Cloud's tail was sticking out, as he was cover in his clothes.

"Pika? (Yuffie?)" Cloud said climbing out of his clothes.

"Gloom…(Huh?)" Yuffie said rubbing her eyes.

Yuffie started to complain that she tripped on a rock. Cloud turned his head and saw Charles's computer on the ground.

"Pi! Pika! (Charles's computer!)" He said and ran towards it. Cloud looked up at the sky with a worried look and thought of Tifa. "Pika, Pi, Chu…(Tifa, forgive me…)"

-0-

"This ends here and now Hunter!" Vincent said holding his Cerberus. The Hunter glared.

-0-

Tifa, Shelke and Moonlight and the Absol pups crawled into the vents to try and escape the TokoBots. The Metang like TokoBot came out and was on their trail. Some of the TokoBots came along with it and went after Tifa and Shelke.

Tifa got attacked by the red TokoBot and was struggling with it. Yuki was scared to move and didn't sense the Metang like TokoBot behind her.

Yuki got caught in the grasps of the TokoBot and was kicking her feet as she was lifted in the air.

"Yuki!" Shelke said turning to Vincent's daughter.

"Ab! Sol! Ab!" She cried, as she was real scared. The TokoBot used its tail to drill a hole for it to escape. It crashed through the hole and left the ship. Tifa saw Shelke ran after Yuki as she was still struggling with the TokoBot.

"Shelke!" she said and let her guard down and got injected.

-0-

Shelke followed the TokoBot that was carrying Yuki. She quickly grabbed the tail of the machine and was hanging off. The Machine wouldn't let Yuki go so easily and switched its guns towards the back.

Shelke moved herself to the side to avoid any fire and tried to hang on as long as she could to get to its head. The Wind was making it real difficult for Shelke to hang on.

Yuki was knocked out and couldn't do anything. Shelke climbed up to the top and pulled out on of her blades and stabbed the TokoBot in the head.

The TokoBot released Yuki from its metal claws and about to blow up. Yuki woke up and was falling. "Absol!" Yuki cried as she fell down towards the ground. Shelke tried her best in trying to catch up with Yuki.

The TokoBot blow up into pieces.

Yuki felt herself get carried by someone. She Looked up and saw Shelke there grasping her. "I got you Yuki." Shelke said as they went down slowly towards the ground.

Yuki saw a flash of Vincent and knew that Shelke could be trusted.

"Everything is going to be okay." Shelke said claiming down Yuki as they landed on flat land.

Shelke looked up and saw the base of the Hunter.

"Vincent…Please be all right…" Shelke said in a worried tone.

-0-

Barret later found Moonlight and Tifa who was looking sick. "Tifa!" Barret said and rushed to her side. Tifa opened her red eyes that looked like a Chikorita. "Barret…Please, tell Cloud…That I tried." Tifa said before passing out. Barret looked at Tifa as she changed. Moonlight had a worried expression on her face as she knew that Yuki was gone. "Absol!" Luna cried and was worried about her two sisters.

**-End of chapter 26-**

**A/N: Man, this getting good! Though, poor Tifa, she's becoming a Chikorita. I hope that Vincent will make it alive in the coming up chapters. Please leave a review! FLARE!FLARE!**


	27. Chaos returns

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Final fantasy VII characters or the Pokemon that appear in this fic. A/N: I know its been awhile since I've updated on this fic. Well, I just need a break from this story and I also, want to get back to it now, since I've been playing StarFox Assault for the past few weeks. Well, please enjoy the last of the coming up chapters of this grand adventure.**

**Chapter 27: Chaos returns **

**-0-**

Reno and Rude got out of their jeep and were stuck in the forgotten city. "Damn! The jeep is overheated!" Rude said checking the engine of the car.

"Well, rude lets just get out of here…" Reno said with a sigh that there is no hope in going any further. Then a yellow spark filled the dark part of the Forgotten city and it caught Reno's attention. "Huh?" Reno asked himself, seeing the bright light lighting up the dark part of the city.

Elena was sending a spark attack to see if the Turks or enforcements came to pick them up.

"That enough Elena." Tseng said to her. She stopped and saw Reno and Rude coming towards them. Tseng looked up and saw Reno and rude come out of the dark part of the city.

"Rude, Reno!" Tseng said, seeing them walk towards him and Elena. "Tseng!" Reno said seeing his friend and then looked down and saw Elena the Jolteon. Reno started to laugh a bit at Elena. "Oh my god! Elena? Is that you?!" He said with a funny expression on his face while trying to hold in his laugh. "Ha! This is unbelievable!" he said bursting out with laughter. "Jolt!" Elena cried in anger. Her fur started to spike up.

"For once! I'm not the Pokemon that is getting baths and toys and now I get to do all that stuff to you!" Reno said once again with laughter.

Elena's fur sparked for a bit as she was ready to teach Reno a lesson. Tseng and Rude headed for cover seeing that Elena was about to use Pin Missile.

"JOLTEON!" She shouted and shot spikes at Reno out from her fur. "OWWW!!" Reno screamed in pain as his cry of pain echoed across the Forgotten City.

"Youch…" Tseng said looking at Reno covered with Pin Missile. Rude had a sweat drop going down his head seeing that Reno was covered in Pin Missile. Then Elena sense something coming their direction and turned around to face their enemies.

"Jolteon!" She cried once again while sparking up and shot out a Thunder attack on one TokoBot. Reno got up and saw what she did to the TokoBot. "Whao! What Pokemon is she?" Reno said with amazement. Elena got ready to take on a swarm of Charles's TokoBots that were coming their way.

-0-

Vincent got up and felt the energy of Chaos had awoken again from the slumber it had from the virus. Vincent started to change into Chaos. The Hunter turned to Charles with anger. "Charles! You didn't tell me that the cure and also cured Vincent's forms!" He said with rage. Charles looked up at his boss. "Uh! Sorry boss!" Charles said.

"Grrr! Just get the harpoon ready!" The hunter said to Charles.

Charles smirked as he got up.

"Right away boss!" he said to Kardios. Chaos's wings finally came out and he turned to the Hunter. The Hunter looked up at the mighty Chaos and smirked at him.

"Heh! Come and get me!" He said to Vincent. Chaos's wings opened up very wide and he charged at the Hunter with full speed. The hunter rolled out of the way to avoid Chaos's slash attack. He looked up at Chaos.

"Is that the best you can do Vincent?" the hunter said to him with a sneer. Chaos tried another dash attack and roared at the hunter before charging at him.

-0-

The High Shera was being swarmed with so much of TokoBots that it was hardly recognizable. The TokoBots were almost unstoppable. One WRO soldier couldn't stop all of the machines from attacking each member one any team. "Stay back!" Shouted one WRO soldier holding his machinegun towards the TokoBots.

Suddenly, the windows of the High Shera all shattered as the swarm of TokoBots came raining down onto the WRO soldiers. Every soldier were changing into pokemon from left to right and there was barely enough soldiers to try and take out the swarm. Tifa soon became a fully changed Chikorita and laid on the ground crying from the pain and was sorry for not fighting hard enough, for Cloud. "Tifa!" Barret shouted seeing her transfrom and rushed towards her and looked at Moonlight the Absol with Nero and Luna. "Absol…" Moonlight cried in worried tone as she was worried for Vincent and Yuki and was hoping that they would be okay. She sensed an enemy and turned her head.

Suddenly the MetaTang like TokoBot came out from the vents to try and capture the two remaining Absol pups.

"ABSOL!SOL!" cried Nero as he saw the TokoBots trying to break in. Barret shot out multiple fire from his gun on his arm and blasted at the TokoBot.

-0-

Cid let out a sigh of defeat as he saw his ship wasn't going to make it. "I'm going to miss you High Shera…" He said while pulling out his very last cig from his pocket. He lighted it up and took a puff out of it and sighed once again. "Our last flight together…" as he took another puff of it and he let out a small tear roll down his face as he knew his time was up.

**-End of chapter 27-**

**A/N: man…that's real sad and tough for the WRO. I will have the last chapter up and running once I regain my spark for writing again. I hate having writers block. Well…please review. FLARE!FLARE!**


	28. The final showdown and saying goodbye

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the FFVII world or pokemon or even the poke virus which belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys. But this is the final, final chapter of this story. I thank the FFVII: AC soundtrack and FFVII: DOC game and OST for helping with this story. But please enjoy. Also…this story was made right after the comic book of this series.**

**Chapter 28: The final showdown, saying good bye **

**-0-**

Yuffie and Cloud were looking into Charles computer to see if they can stop the TokoBots from attacking and transforming them into pokemon. "Gloom! Gloom?" (I wonder if this is it?) Yuffie said looking at one button for the commands. She pushed the green button and then on the high Shera the TokoBots opened up their sides as they reveled machine guns at the end. Cloud pushed Yuffie aside a bit and looked at the computer.

"Pika! Pikachu! Chu! Pi!" (No! Yuffie! here let me handle this! You pushed the wrong button anyway!) Cloud said to Yuffie Gloom. He pushed the red button on the computer and on the Shera the TokoBots were on stand by mode as they stopped attacking and moving. Yuffie got up from being tossed aside and had a fit. "GLOOM! Gloom! Loom!" (Cloud! I had everything under control!!) She shouted, as she got ready to use one of her attacks on him. Yuffie sprayed the stinkiest gas out of her head that made Cloud cough and fall back, onto the computer! "Cha!" Cloud cried as he fell back from the horrible smell.

–0-

Meanwhile: the High Wind was still being attacked…but the TokoBots were all being on stand by mode. Tifa the Chikorita saw one of the TokoBots and got out her vines ready to strike it down. "Chiko?"(Huh?) She cried seeing that the TokoBot wasn't moving. She glared at it and used her vines to destroy it. "CHIKA!" Tifa cried again and slam the TokoBot until it was smash down by her vines.

–0-

Chaos and the Hunter fought to the death as they both clashed each other inside the hunter's base. Chaos grabbed the Hunter and tossed him outside and punched the Hunter into a graveyard that was near by.

The hunter rose up slowly spitting out some blood and saw Chaos overhead. He glared at Chaos and tossed some bombs like poke balls to stun Vincent, but Chaos leaped forward and braced himself from the bombs.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AN ABSOL, VINCENT!!" The hunter roared in anger pulling out his gun.

He shot multiple bullets at Chaos. Chaos looked up at the 6-fired bullets that were heading towards him. "Hm!" Chaos said as he jumped back to avoid the 6 shots of bullets. The hunter growled in rage and quickly reloaded his gun and continued to fire at Vincent.

Chaos used his quick reflexes and cut the bullets in half. The hunter was shocked that all of his bullets were sliced in half by the might Chaos.

Meanwhile, Charles was on top of the base roof and chuckled as he got a good shot of Chaos and shot the harpoon.

Meanwhile, Shelke and Vincent's daughter Yuki saw Vincent. "Vincent!" Shelke said seeing him floating above the graveyards to also tell him that Yuki was safe. Chaos turned his head to where he heard Shelke's voice. "Shelke! Yuki!" Chaos said seeing them on the other side of the graveyard. He was about to go over to meet them and take care of Yuki. But then Chaos felt an intense tug against his wing. "GRAHH!" He cried in pain as he got stuck from going any further. He turns to his right wing and saw a Harpoon stuck into his flesh. Chaos saw Charles there with another Harpoon to attach to his other wing from trying to escape. He pulled out his death penalty gun and made the rope snap. Charles saw the blast from Vincent's weapon coming at him, he gasped and rolled to the side. Charles 's sunglasses fell off his face showing his red eyes. He put them back on. "Damn! That should have worked!" he growled while staring at Chaos.

Chaos groaned in pain as he removed the sharp object from his wing and saw it fall down into the dark ground of nowhere. "GO!" The hunter shouted tossing a special poke ball at Chaos. Chaos turned around and saw the poke ball head for him.

-0-

Yuffie was stunned by Cloud's static ability on his body and couldn't move. Cloud set Charles computer a bit far away so he won't hit Yuffie. Cloud charged up blue electricity from his cheeks and aimed at the computer. "PIKA…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Cloud cried as a blue wave of electricity came out from his cheeks and hit the computer. At the same time, Tifa was destroying the TokoBots with all of her might with her vines. CHIKA!!!" Tifa cried as she sent in another vine whip attack. "Pika…(Tifa!)" "Chika…(Cloud!)"

Both pokemon said to each other as they were bonded with their minds while stopping the TokoBots. Cloud use all on what he had to make more damage to the Computer and even the TokoBots.

–0-

Every single TokoBot on the ship and outside were being hit by Blue Electricity and were all overloading. Elena the Jolteon stopped shooting out her electricity and was confused by on how the TokoBots being overloaded.

-0-

Cloud continued to blast more and more of his blue electricity until the Computer was turning red and blow up into pieces.

Everywhere the TokoBots eyes turned red and had the option to destroy themselves.

–0-

Meanwhile Cid noticed that the TokoBots were glowing. He gasped. "Whoever is still human? Start throwing those robots off the Shera and start curing whoever you can!" Cid shouted into the comm. The WRO did what they were told and started to act fast. Soon the MetaTang like TokoBots were going to overrun the High Shera to capture the Absol pups. But the rest of the TokoBots were blowing up stopping the Red TokoBots. Even some of the WRO soldier that were turned into a pokemon still had a mind and tossed some of the TokoBots out of the Shera.

-0-

Elena was confused that the TokoBots just self-destructed themselves. Reno walked up and looked at the smoked up machine. "What the Hell? How did they blow up?" he asked Tseng. "We've got to get out of here." Tseng said before walking towards Elena.

He knelt down to talk to her. "Elena? What caused the TokoBots to self destruct?"

"Jolteon?" (I don't know?) She cried in confusion.

Rude walked over towards where the overheated jeep was.

"We have to get back to Cid's high Shera and cure Elena." Rude said. Tseng was surprised seeing Rude say something for once.

"This is the first time I ever heard you say anything Rude." Tseng said with surprised expression.

"Come on, Lets get out of here." Reno said.

–0-

Cloud was catching his breath, as he was tired to even use another thunderbolt. "Cloud!" Wendy said calling his name. "Pi?" Cloud cried turning his head. "Cloud are you okay?" Wendy asked running towards him. Along side the two WRO soldiers who were a Doduo. Cloud's ears perked up.

"Pika! (Wendy!)" Cloud cried again. Yuffie got up and rubbed her head from Cloud's static.

-0-

Chaos saw the Master Ball head towards him and tried to hold it back with his ray of red light. The Master ball tried to Get Vincent into the Pokeball by sucking him inside. Around Chaos a force field of gravity was pulling Rocks and making the ground crack around him as the Master Ball was getting closer to capturing him. The Hunter was laughing seeing Vincent struggle. "The master Ball can capture anything!!" He said looking at Vincent with sneer.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The hunter laughed while Chaos was struggling to keep the Master Ball away from him. Chaos's eyes narrowed as he was charging up his ray from his body. "GRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Chaos roared while at the same time the Master Ball was cracking. Yuki watched her Father struggle. The hunter gasped seeing Chaos glow red and that his chance of capturing was over. Chaos's eyes glowed yellow and went bright. The Ray of red light made the Master ball shatter into pieces which stroke the Hunter in the face leaving him with cuts. The hunter looked straightforward and got hit by Chaos's ray of red energy and flew off into some gravestones. Chaos glared and then transformed back to his normal self. Shelke and Yuki smiled seeing that Vincent was okay. Vincent jumped towards Shelke and his daughter Yuki. "Vincent." Shelke said with a smile. "Absol! Absol!" Yuki cried with happiness seeing her Father again. Vincent slightly smiled.

–0-

The Hunter broke out of his gravestone prison and got up slowly with his jacket shredded. Meanwhile Charles found Chuck inside the base. "Chuck! Get up!" Charles said while kicking his friend's side. Chuck got up rubbing his head. "All right…I'm up." He moaned in pain. Charles frowned. "Let's get out of here!" he said with anger, he pulled out his odd designed Pokeball and tossed it. "SandSlash! I choose you!" he shouted tossing the Pokeball. The Pokeball opened up and out popped out his SandSlash.

**_Meanwhile:_**

The hunter walked funny as his legs were aching. Two WRO soldiers found him and held their guns at him. "Halt!" one of them said. The hunter turned around and shot them in the chest. One of the WRO solder's gun blasted The Hunter all over his body…but he didn't care, he just kept on walking forward towards Vincent.

-0-

Vincent's eyes turned to the side as he saw the hunter walked towards him. Yuki and Shelke did the same and turned themselves to see the Hunter. The hunter was rasping as he walked forward towards Vincent. He coughed out some his blood but still kept his eye on Vincent.

Vincent turned to face the Hunter and stood there calm as the hunter walked towards them losing his balance. Yuki walked more closer to her father and was frighten to see the hunter in front of them. The hunter was gasping very heavy but still kept on walking towards Vincent. He held the gun towards Vincent's face and pulled the trigger, but no bullets came out. But he continued to pull and rasp again. He dropped his gun and pulled out the pokemon virus of Absol and got his arm ready to inject Vincent with it. But he was losing his balance. The hunter gasped again very weakly as he had no breath left. He looked up at Vincent again, his breath had stop and so did his heart. He stood there for a moment before falling off the edge and fell into the sea. Vincent glared as he saw The Absol horn floating above the water before sinking. Vincent crouched down towards Yuki. Yuki jumped into her father's arms and rubbed her head against his chest. Vincent and Shelke headed back towards the High Wind.

-0-

Later:

Chuck and Charles came out of the hole that SandSlash had made. Charles looked up and groaned. "Where's Kardios?" Charles asked Chuck. Then a beam of light hit them as the WRO had found them. They saw that they were outnumbered and put their hands up.

-0-

**_Shelke Narrates_**:

"Everything has a limit in life…The Absol Hunter was finally defeated and his companions were forced to cure everyone that was infected…Reeve Tuesti made sure that Chuck and Charles were to cure them right before they go to prison…Everything is alright or it seems…I will never forget the struggle we all had to try and stop the hunter and had a successful victory…."

**_-End of Narration-_**

Cloud was being cured and so were Tifa and Yuffie.

-0-

The Turks were waiting for Elena. "Aww, man…we have no job!" Reno complained. Elena came out from being cured and she had an outfit on, but she had her arms crossed, as she felt cold. "Hi." Elena said in a calm voice. Reno got up. "Elena! You're back." He said. She turned to them. "What are we going to go? We have no Job…and Mr. Shinra? She asked in confusion. Tsang's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Tseng

Reno, Rude and Elena. I have a job for you." Shinra said.

"Mr. Shinra? Are you all right?" Tseng asked. "This time…I am in a wheel chair." Shinra said with shame. "Just come over here." "We will Mr. Shinra." Tseng said. "Good. I'll be waiting." Shinra said before hanging up. Tseng hung up and put Elena's phone back into his pocket. "Good…we have a job! I hope I get something better." Reno said.

"Yeah, better than a ball of yarn eh?" Rude chuckled.

"SHUT UP!"

-0-

Cloud and Tifa stood by the rail and looked at the sunrise. "Tifa. You tried your best, I'm very impressed your courage when we were pokemon." Cloud said looking at her. "I know Cloud. I had a feeling…"She walks forward towards the window that was broken. "That some how…we helped each other during that battle, a sign of hope that we would make it." Turns to cloud. "Yeah. I had that feeling too." Cloud walks up to Tifa. "We all made it in the end." Wendy showed up. "Um…Cloud?" She asked in a blushing nervous type of voice. "Wendy." Cloud said turning towards her.

"I wanted…to thank you for…for helping us in the attack and…Um…" She turns away a bit while gulping and blushing. Cloud noticed something and walked up to Wendy. "It's okay Wendy. I know you have some feelings toward me," he said while smiling. Wendy turns to him. "Oh!" She was speechless. "I also want to thank you for not giving up." Cloud said to Wendy. "Th…Thank you…Cloud." Wendy said in a blushing type of voice. Cloud put his hand on her shoulder. "Just calm down…" He said in a calm voice. He turned to Tifa and smiled at her. Tifa smiled back. "Let's go." Cloud said. The two girls followed Cloud.

-0-

The Shadow Fox was Driving Vincent to take his family to where he and Doctor crescent went out together. "Do they still have the virus?" Vincent asked Reeve. Reeve looked at Vincent. "Well Vincent. They might have the Virus inside their bodies. But…" Vincent looked down at Yuki, who he was holding in his arms. He sighs sadly. Reeve continued. "But we're still not a hundred percent sure and… If you want to know…then I'll let Mister Shinra see them and see if they have the Virus."

"No!" Vincent said while shaking his head. "What?" Reeve said with a shocked expression. "Mr. Shinra had made a mistake by doing this to us. He's done enough!"

Reeve sighed and looked a bit ashamed of himself. "I guess this is your responsibly to do what is right for Moonlight and your Children." Vincent looked at Reeve.

Yuki snuggled up in Vincent's arms. Shelke was looking at Luna and Moonlight. Nero was running around his Sister Luna.

"I'm sorry Vincent. I didn't mean to offend you." Reeve said again. The shadow fox had stopped.

"We are here Mr. Valentine' the WRO commander said. The Door opened and Vincent climbed out. Luna, Nero, and Yuki followed Vincent. Moonlight smiled seeing the beautiful home that Vincent took her once. Vincent saw his children run around in their new home. Vincent closed his fist. Luna, Nero and Yuki ran around and were happy to be home. Moonlight sat beside Vincent and watched her children having a good time. Vincent turns away a bit and sighed. Moonlight turned to Vincent with a worried expression. "Absol?" (Vincent?) Vincent bent down towards Moonlight.

"Moonlight…you are safe here with the pups." Moonlight was sad to leave Vincent. "I want you and our kids to grow up here in this happy place where I first met Lucrecia" Moonlight looked down. "If you come with me…then you will be in captivity with the pups and I don't want that. So…" Vincent looks a bit hurt to say it but he had to. "Please…stay here Moonlight." He said stroking her face. Moonlight came up to Vincent and hugged him while licking his cheek. Vincent hugged her close.

"Ab?" Yuki cried seeing her Father get up to leave. Yuki ran up to her Father and rubs her head against his hand. Vincent strokes her head and smiled weakly and then turned to a frown. "Yuki…I have to go. This just isn't my life. For the time."

Yuki didn't want him to leave. Vincent petted her head before getting up. "Moonlight…" Vincent closed his eyes. "Good bye…" Turns away and walks off back to the shadow fox. Moonlight and Yuki saw him leave.

Vincent was walking with some tears falling down from his face and hit the ground. Shelke knelt down towards Luna. "Absol! Ab?" Luna cried with a bit of sadness. "Luna…Go--Go, back to Moonlight. She needs you more than Vincent and I do…please." Shelke said and walked off to catch up with Vincent. "Absol…" Luna cried with tears seeing her big sister leave along side her father. Vincent stopped and looked down…seeing his tears reflect off his metal glove and onto the ground as well. Shelke walked to Vincent's side. "Vincent?" She asked hearing him sort of cry for the first time. "Let's go." She said softly. Vincent turned to the face her a bit. "Yeah." Shelke walks back to the shadow fox. Vincent follows but stops to take a last look at his family. Vincent had a small tear roll down his face before heading back to the shadow fox.

Vincent was sitting there in the Shadow fox with his head lowered down with pain. Reeve and Shelke were a bit sad to see Vincent act this way before. Vincent closed his eyes again with sorrow.

**_Vincent narrates:_**

The one thing I ever felt in my life was something that was hard for to leave…My family of offspring…The one thing I ever had close to a family in my life…Moonlight, Luna, Nero, and Yuki…I will never forget that day when it all happened… I will see them again…some day….

**_End of narration-_**

**END….**

**-End of chapter 28-**

**A/n: That….*cries with joyful tears* that was a story of a lifetime!! ^''^). I hopefully you all enjoyed this story. Well, please leave a review. ABSOL! AB! **


End file.
